Double Trouble
by ColorsOfTheSky101
Summary: [CrossFic Zoey 101 x The Suite Life of Zack and Cody] Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael form a band and are invited to The Battle of the Bands at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet all the people at the Tipton? What friendships and r
1. Bands Plans And Water Bottles

**Summary:** CrossFic Zoey 101 x The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael form a band and are invited to The Battle of the Bands at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet all the people at the Tipton? What friendships and romances will be formed? Which ones will be broken? They'd better look out, because Zack and Cody are double trouble! I'll let the pairings be a surprise!

**A/N: **Well…this is my new story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of Reawakening The Past! You guys inspired me to start this story faster! And just so you know, I'm planning on making a sequel to Reawakening The Past, which takes place the second year of PCA. The title is still undecided though, so if y'all have any ideas about a title, tell me in your reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey…dang it!

**IMPORTANT: **This story takes place for Zoey 101 in the middle of season 1, and has no relation to my other stories. It takes place after the episode Quinn's Date, so everything that happened before that did occur. And for The Suite Life, it takes place when they are thirteen, a year after the episode Band in Boston, okay? And everything that happened in all that time on the show happened in this story, okay? Okay…

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 1:**

**Band Plans and Water Bottles**

"…Okay, what is the point of this conversation?" Dana asked to the table, irritated as usual.

"Look," Nicole started. "All I'm saying is why do they call it _basket_ball when you shoot into a _hoop_?"

"Because you shoot baskets, not hoops!" Zoey debated.

"Plus, some people call shooting into hoops shooting into baskets!" Logan told us.

"Only idiots shoot into baskets…" Dana said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I call them baskets!" Logan defended.

"My point exactly," Dana said, smirking, and took a sip of Blix.

"Love you, too, babe," Logan said, smirking back. I rolled by eyes.

"Sicko," I muttered.

"Yo, guys!" Michael screamed, running over to the table, Chase not far behind him. "You'll never guess what I hooked up for us!"

"What is it?" Nicole asked, excitedly.

"My Uncle Marion **(A/N: If y'all didn't know, Mr. Moseby's first name is Marion, so yeah)** invited us all to be in The Battle of the Bands at the hotel he manages in Boston, The Tipton!"

"Your _uncle's_ name is _Marion_?" Logan laughed. Everyone ignored his comment.

"Wow, that's great! Except for one thing…" Zoey said.

"What's that?" Nicole asked, as clueless as ever.

"We're not in a band!" she pointed out.

"Yeah, we realized that, but we've got it all figured out!" Michael told the table. "Tell 'em, Chase!"

"Right," Chase started. "So, I play the guitar, Michael plays the drums, Nicole, you can play keyboard, Dana, you can also play guitar, and Zoey, you're an amazing singer, so I figured we could put something together!" They all nodded, except Logan.

"Wait," he asked, annoyed. "What about me?" Chase smiled nervously.

"We were kinda hoping that you could…pay for the band?" he asked, the nervous smile still on his face.

"Whatever," Logan said. "But then _I_ get to name the band!"

"Fine!" Michael said, looking like he'd regret it.

"Are you seriously letting the egomaniac decide our name, Mike?" Dana asked, annoyed. "Watch him come up with a name like The Logan's!"

"You know," he said. "I was thinking of The PCAers or something, but I like your idea much better!" Dana banged her head against her fist various times.

"Way to give him ideas!" Zoey whispered to her.

"Shut up…" she murmured.

"The Logan's it is…" Michael said with a fake cheery face. The whole table groaned.

"So, when do we leave?" Nicole asked.

"This Saturday!" Chase cut in. "Michael's uncle's sending us a jet!" There were a bunch of gasps and "cool's" and "awesome's" around the table. Logan rolled his eyes.

"A jet?" he asked, bored. "I've got fifty of those!"

"You'd better shut up before I give you fifty bruises to match!" Dana threatened. Logan said nothing and smirked.

"I'm gonna go pack, see you guys later!" Zoey said, getting up and leaving.

"I'll come, too!" Nicole said, getting up as well. Dana followed.

"Anywhere's better than with that maniac mirror-obsessed David Hasselhoff wanna-be!"

"Dana!" Logan gasped, pretending to be insulted. "I'm insulted. But don't worry, you can make it up to me by making out with me!" Dana, looking disgusted, walked off after Zoey and Nicole.

**Meanwhile in Boston at the Tipton Hotel…**

Zack and Cody Martin were walking home from school with their friends Max, Tapeworm, and Bob. Zack was balancing a water bottle on the top of his hand, struggling to keep it up.

"What are you doing?" Tapeworm asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zack asked.

"It looks like you're making an idiot of yourself!" Max commented.

"Sshh! I'm trying to concentrate!" Zack asked, waving them away. He stood for a moment, and then flipped the bottle over and it landed back on his hand. "Yes!"

"Ooh, lemme try!" Bob yelled, trying to grab the bottle from him, but as a result, it was dropped and it exploded. Max screamed and jumped back and they all stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," they all answered. Chatting away, they all entered the Tipton.

"Any my nightmare continues…" Mr. Moseby sighed to himself. He fast-walked over to the twins and their friends, "Zack, Cody, a word?" He dragged them away from the group.

"We just got back from school, and we're in trouble _already_?" Cody asked.

"Not yet," Mr. Moseby said. "I just wanted to inform you boys that there will be lots of bands coming to stay at the Tipton for Battle of the Bands, including my nephew's band, so I need you to stay away from all of them, kapeesh?"

"Hey, no fair!" Zack defended. "We're in the Battle of the Bands, too!"

"Oh, really?" Mr. Moseby asked sarcastically. "And I suppose you got the Congratulations, You're In Battle of the Bands gift basket?"

"No," Cody asked. "I would love one, though! How cool would –"

"Agh there is no gift basket you hooligans!" Mr. Moseby screamed in his usual angered tone. He left the lobby, mumbling to himself something about kids and troublemaking and his life…whatever.

"I wonder if he has an off button…" Max muttered. Everyone laughed.

"Come on, we have rehearsal!" Cody reminded, kind of angry.

"But…I'm not in the band!" Bob reminded everyone.

"Then _why_ did you walk here with us?" Zack asked.

"I dunno," Bob answered. "Kicks?"

"Bye, Bob!" they all said at the same time. He slumped his shoulders and walked out the door. They all headed to the laundry room, which was the only place in the hotel where they were allowed to practice. Max and Zack took their guitars out of their cases and Cody set up his keyboard, while Tapeworm took his place in front f the drums.

"Ah, Drummy!" he shouted. "I missed you so!" They all stared at him. "What? A dude can't love his drums?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what!" Max pointed out.

"Okay, ready?" Zack started. "One, two, three…

_I missed the bus_

_As if came around_

_And durin' gym class_

_My pants fell down…_"

"Okay, stop!" Max yelled, startling them all. The music stopped abruptly.

"What's you deal?" Zack asked. "We just started!" Max looked slightly embarrassed.

Sorry," she said. "It's just that…I'm getting kind of tired of this song. I mean, we did do it last year…shouldn't we do a new song?"

"You know, she has a point there," tapeworm agreed.

"No!" Cody debated. "We know this song so well! We can't just go switching now three days before the competition! Besides, we don't even have another song!"

"Shyea, about that…" Max started. "I've been writing a song, and it'll probably be done by tomorrow!"

"Cool," Tapeworm commented.

"You write songs?" Zack asked, shocked. Max rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she does, what's so surprising about that?" Cody asked.

"Nothing it's just that he never told me that…" Zack stopped talking as he saw the hurt look of Max's face. "What's wrong?"

"You called me a 'he'!" she told him, angry. She stood up.

"N-No! It was a complete, simple mistake!" Zack stuttered. "Please, not this again!"

"I said this once and I'll say it again," Max shouted. "I'm a GIRL! A GIRL! Okay?" She stomped out of the room, fuming, leaving a mildly confused Zack.

"What just happened…?"

**A/N: Well…what do you think? If none of you are familiar with the show The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, here is a link:**

**http/psc.disney. OKAY! Well...review, please?**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	2. Don't Be Hatin'

**Summary:** CrossFic Zoey 101 x The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael form a band and are invited to The Battle of the Bands at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet all the people at the Tipton? What friendships and romances will be formed? Which ones will be broken? They'd better look out, because Zack and Cody are double trouble! I'll let the pairings be a surprise!

**A/N: **Hey! I updated the story! Yay!

**SexyBack-** I was debating whether or not Dana would sing or play electric guitar but decided on the guitar because it'll give her even more of an edge LOL. Keep reviewing and enjoy this chappy!

**larabaybee-** Hehe thanks sooo much! Yeah, same, I was like, I love both these both, why not put them together? LOL!

**xEarlySunsetsOverMonroevillex-** Thanks! Good news is you don't have to wait anymore hehe.

**Rei Sabere-** Thanks! Yeah, a band is interesting. Yup. Enjoy!

**Mick McKay-** Haha cough, cough, hint, hint, nudge, nudge. He he he. And, I don't want to give any pairings away, but keep in mind…I am a MAJOR MAJOR CZ fan. Think about that…LOL.

**girliegurl-** Hmm, it's a good idea! I have something else in mind to your idea, but it's similar! Thanks!

**mysisluvstars-** Thanks! Oh Em Gee, I'm funny? Cool. LOL.

**tweetybaby-** Thanks much! I know, I love both shows so very much! Zoey 101's my fave, but I love Suite Life too!

**Kath Kruger-** LOL thanks!

**sugarcandy90210-** Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Enjoy chapter numero dos!

**Hybrid Speed**- Ooh, I feel for ya about the reviews! It's happened to me way too many times! And in my opinion, Dylan and Cole aren't that hard to tell apart in the show obviously, but in real life, they are! And THANK YOU **_SO SO_** MUCH FOR THE TITLE IDEA! It's awesome! I'm gonna use it yay! LOL. It's okay about your stories…school's a burden, but try to update them soon…pleeeease?

**Disclaimer:** People, I don't own the show! If I did, I wouldn't be in such suspense of season three, dig?

**IMPORTANT: **This story takes place for Zoey 101 in the middle of season 1, and has no relation to my other stories. It takes place after the episode Quinn's Date, so everything that happened before that did occur. And for The Suite Life, it takes place when they are thirteen, a year after the episode Band in Boston, okay? And everything that happened in all that time on the show happened in this story, okay? Okay…

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 2:**

**Don't Be Hatin'**

**Chase's POV**

This whole band thing was seriously going to be awesome. Okay, this may sound kind of weird, but…I've always wanted to play guitar in front of people. Aside from writing, guitar was a way I could really express myself. And, I didn't want 'express myself' to mean playing songs I wrote about Zoey in my dorm room and driving my roomies insane anymore. I smiled at the thought, gazing off into space.

"Hey," Zoey greeted, coming back from the bathroom. She was my seatmate on the plane, which by the way was starting to smell pretty bad. In the seat in front of us, there was some overweight dude and his wife with a suitcase full of beans…um, so I'm guessing it was pretty clear as to where the smell was coming from. Not that I was complaining…a whole seven hours, just Zoey and I? Who _would_ complain? "What're you so smiley 'bout?"

"Eh, stuff." I said, smiling jokingly at her.

"Like…?" she pressed. _You. _I wanted to say, but didn't. Hey, was it my fault I was in love with my best friend and wouldn't admit it. Okay, maybe it was.

"Like," I started. "How insanely awesome this band thing is going to be?"

"Oh my gosh, I know!" she said, excitedly. "It's been, like, my dream to sing in front of a crowd!" I smiled. Just another reason I loved her. We shared pretty much the same dreams. There was only one dream I was almost a hundred percent sure we didn't share…and that would be the one I would never tell her…

"Ditto for me," I agreed. "Except it's guitar." She nodded.

"I know," she said. "You've only told me ten billion times!" I laughed.

"Hey," I told her. "Don't be hatin' 'cause I'm a forgetful dude, okay?"

"Okay," she gave in. "But only if you promise not to use phrases like 'don't be hatin',"

"Well, I happen to think that it's a cool phrase…" I pointed out, jokingly.

"You also think your hair's 'not that bushy'," she reminded with a laugh. He smiled.

"Right," I said, and reached for my iPod.

"So," she asked me. "What songs are we going to play?"

"Well," I started. "I gave Michael some of my songs, and he's gonna look them over and pick them out."

"Cool-y," Zoey commented. "You know what I was just thinking?"

"Oh, yeah," I said sarcastically. "I can totally read minds." She rolled her eyes and smiled. And there went to butterflies in my stomach…

"Ha ha, very funny." She said. "I was thinking that I've never heard any of your songs before!" I smiled nervously. Maybe that was because pretty much all my songs were about _her_?

"You'll hear them during the competition." I reassured her. She shrugged.

"Okay," was all she replied. I heard a fight going on between Logan and Dana from behind us. See, what the seating arrangement deal was was that behind us was Nicole at the window seat and Dana in the aisle seat. Across from them was Logan in the aisle and Michael by the window. So, in a way, Dana and Logan were sitting next to each other. And what did that mean? Trouble. "I wonder what the fight's about?"

"Dunno," I answered. "Wanna see?" She nodded, and we got up on our knees and leaned on top of the chairs, facing Nicole and Dana's chairs.

**Dana's POV**

Just my luck. I had to sit across from Mr. Wanna-Make-Out himself. _Okay, maybe if I just ignore him, he won't bug me and –_

"Well, well, well," Logan started. Great. "Look who was lucky enough to be sitting right across from the hottest guy in the world…"

"More like most hot-headed guy in the world." I mumbled. I bet if someone stuck a needle in his head, hot air would deflate.

"Thanks you very much, Cruz." He said with a smirk. "I know my head, along with the rest of me, is hot." I rolled my eyes. What a LOSER. I turned to Nicole, hoping she would give me some words of wisdom. Wait…Nicole? Words of _wisdom_? Ha, yeah right.

"Why do you and Logan fight so much?" she asked me airily. "It's, like, so very weird. Don't you guys think it's weird, because I so do. I mean, like, you don't even have a reason to fight, so why – " I drowned out her voice with my iPod. Music always seemed to calm me down, especially guitar solos. _Ahh…_

"Hey, Cruz!" An annoyed egomaniacal voice said, breaking me from my trance. "What'cha listenin' to?" _There goes my relaxation…_

"Well," I told him angrily. "I was listening to Fall Out Boy until I was interrupted by a squeaky buzzing noise coming outta your mouth!" All he did was smirk that evil smirk.

"You know you want me, Cruz." was all he said, and plopped down next to Michael. I looked up at Chase and Zoey, who were giving each other glances about what just happened. God, why couldn't they just admit their feelings to each other already? It's not like they were a secret…practically the whole entire world knew! Ugh!

"What just happened?" Zoey asked.

"An idiot," I said truthfully. "That's what happened." I spent the next five hours either listening to my iPod or Nicole's babbling. Mostly the iPod though…A girl could get pretty tired of "Oh, my gosh, insert guy's name here is soooo cute, right?". Finally, the plane pulled in and we all headed out after retrieving our bags. Nicole toppled over and bumped into me, causing me to trip over my guitar case. "Nicole!"

"Las sientas!" she apologized incorrectly in Spanish.

"Actually," I corrected, getting up and bending down to pick up the guitar case. "It's 'los sientos',"

"Oh," Nicole said cluelessly. Would you believe this girl got an _A_ on her Spanish mid-term? Ha. Psh.

"Yo, guys!" Michael called. "My uncle's car is right there!" He ran up to the car and knocked on the window. Out came his apparent uncle.

"Ah, Michael!" he said happily, shaking his hand. "Long time no see, nephew." Marion was African American and was wearing a grey suit with a white dress shirt under it and a red tie. He had pretty much no hair except for the ant-like things on top of his shiny head, if you call that hair. Michael gestured us all over.

"Uncle Marion," he started. Logan almost started to crack up, but I smacked him in the shoulder and mouthed 'don't'. God, only a guy like him would sink so low as to make fun of a grown man's name in front of his face! "These are my friends and now bandmates, Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan and Nicole." He shook all our hands.

"Call me Mr. Moseby, if you will." He requested. We all nodded. He clapped his hands together. "Okay, gather into the automobile contraption in which I purchased back in the day!" He laughed, as if that were a joke. Well, I now knew one thing; Michael definitely did _not_ get his sense of humor from this guy. Everyone stayed silent. He sighed. "Get in the car."

"Oh!" we all said, and piled in. Michael sat up front with Mr. Moseby, Chase and Zoey took the two seats behind them, what a surprise, and, guess who had to sit right in between Nicole and Logan. That's right. Me. Wonderful.

"Wow," Logan commented. "Next to me two times in a row today. What luck you have!"

"Yeah, lucky me!" I said sarcastically. "Don't bother me!"

"Don't be hatin', Cruz." Logan said.

"Hey!" Chase commented. "That's my phrase!" He ignored him._ Gasp, so surprising. God, Logan's an idiot…_

"You know, Dana," Nicole started. "It's pretty weird that you and Logan are next to each other for the second time today. Isn't it weird? Well, I think it's so weird, especially because –"

"Great, Nicole." I mumbled. "Great." And the worst part was, I accidentally left my iPod in my bags, which was loaded in the trunk, so I was forced to spend the rest of the ride to the Tipton listening to Logan's obnoxious, pig-like comments and/or Nicole's boy crazy, fashion obsessed comments. Don't be hatin'? Too late.

**A/N: Well…that's all for now! Next chapter will be in the POV of the Suite Life characters! YAY! OMG, WHO SAW THE SEASON THREE PREMIERE? IT WAS AWEMSOME But EVIL! Tell me your thoughts on that, too. And, I apologize…I'll get Accepting The Present started ASAP!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	3. The Logan's Meet Rock Squared

**Summary:** CrossFic Zoey 101 x The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael form a band and are invited to The Battle of the Bands at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet all the people at the Tipton? What friendships and romances will be formed? Which ones will be broken? They'd better look out, because Zack and Cody are double trouble! I'll let the pairings be a surprise!

**A/N: **Hola! Phew, thank gawd I got a burst of inspiration for this story. I hate writer's block. REVIEWERS:

**QueenXtrm1-** Okay, thanks for reviewing!

**DramaQueen94-** Thanks so much! By sl, you meant **d**l…right?

**SexyBack-** Thanks! Enjoy!

**tweeybaby-** I know, I totally agree with you! I miss Nicole! BUT…thank gawd Chase broke up with that Rebecca creep!

**larabaybee-** Thanks! Hmm…TSL. That's a cool abbreviation for it! At first, I didn't understand what TSL was…I thought it was a TV channel LOL!

**mysisluvstars-** Gracias! Glad you like it!

**girliegurl-** Thanks! Hehe don't be hatin' that was fun to write lol. Hm…I wonder too. WAIT! I KNOW! Hehe.

**sugarcandy90210-** I continued as close to now as possible. Thank you and your welcome!

**Rei Sabere-** Wow. Two times in a row! I'm on a roll woot woot! Ha. Thanks!

**Hybrid Speed-** Yup, I took your story idea! YAY YOU!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Get it, got it? Good.

**IMPORTANT: **This story takes place for Zoey 101 in the middle of season 1, and has no relation to my other stories. It takes place after the episode Quinn's Date, so everything that happened before that did occur. And for The Suite Life, it takes place when they are thirteen, a year after the episode Band in Boston, okay? And everything that happened in all that time on the show happened in this story, okay? Okay…

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Logan's Meet Rock Squared**

**Zack's POV**

"Listen up, everyone, I have an announcement to give!" Mr. Moseby shouted to us all running through the front doors. "I want everyone participating in Battle of the Bands to come over here." Would he just shut up? Did he seriously think that anyone actually listened to what he had to say? I yawned and plopped down on the couch between Tapeworm and Cody, while Max was next to Tapeworm. I just didn't get her. Why was it such a big deal that I accidentally called her a he? It wasn't like I thought she was a dude. _Okay, I gotta shut up. I'm starting to sound like Cody, always caring about people… _"For the people who don't permanently live in this hotel, they will be sharing rooms with other band members from other bands."

"Speaking of which, where are the other bands?" Cody asked.

"Well, that's what brings me to introducing one of them…the nephew's band…The Logan's. I laughed.

"The Logan's? What kinda whacked out name is the –" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the band members coming in. That was when I saw her. She had blonde hair and brown eyes and was the hottest girl I've ever seen! Uh, there were more people that came in after her, but whatever. They all headed toward me.

"Hey, people," one of them said. "I'm Michael and –"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said, shoving past him and headed towards the girls. "Hey ladies, I'm Zack, and I was just wondering… did I see you three on the covers of I Love Blonde Guys magazine?" I gave them a winning smile, but kept my eyes on the blonde. She gave a small smile.

"No, I think you've got the wring girl, 'cause I was on the cover of Get Outta My Face Or You'll Get Your Insides Ripped Out magazine." I gulped. Someone woke up on the wring side of the bed…

"Hey Zack, sorry 'bout Dana, she's like that sometimes…" The blonde said. The so-called 'Dana' rolled her eyes. "I'm Zoey and this is Nicole and um, yeah, you know Dana…"

"Hi, Zack!" Nicole screeched. Man, how did she learn how to scream like that? It was insane.

"Does she come with a volume button?" I asked Dana. She smirked.

"I wish," she commented. I shrugged.

"Hey!" Nicole said, defended. Zoey laughed. She had a hot laugh, too. Yes!

"Come on, people!" Dana urged. "Let's go find out where we're living."

"'Kay," Zoey said, and smiled at me. "See ya, Zack!"

"Yeah, bye!" I said. _Shyea, she was so gonna be mine by the end of this contest._

_**But what about Max? **_Another voice inside my head asked. What about her? And where did that voice even come from?

**Nicole's POV**

"Zoe, why are you all smiley?" I asked Zoey. She just kept gazing into space as we searched for that Moseby guy. Ha ha, Marion. So funny.

"Yeah, what up?" Dana asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone." I nodded and so did Dana.

"I think I might like Zack…" My eyes got wide. No! That was not how it was supposed to go! Zoey was supposed to fall for Chase, just like he's obviously, like, totally in love with her.

"For real?" I asked. She nodded. "But you don't even know him!"

"I know," she said dreamily. "But I kinda feel like I do, you know?"

"I guess," Dana yawned. "Ugh, I left my backpack in the car. Catch you later!" she ran out the door. We reached the front desk, where Mr. Moseby was.

"Hey, remember us?" I asked kindly.

"Ah, Zoey and Nicole, is it?" he asked. We nodded.

"Where are we rooming?" I asked. He looked down at his papers.

"You two and your friend Dana are rooming in room 908 with a member of another band, Max." Nicole perked up.

"We're rooming with a _guy_?" she asked excitedly.

"Pish posh, Maxine is a _girl_!" Mr. Moseby told us. Nicole lowered her head in disappointment.

"Let's go, Nicole…" Zoey demanded nicely. I nodded and with my head still lowered, I followed Zoey's purple ballet flats. _Yay…Zoey likes Zack…yay for Zoey…right? No. _Don't get me wrong, Zoey was totally my best friend, but she was so oblivious to the one guy right under her nose who loved her more than anything…Chase! Hopefully, Chase would never find out what Zoey said to me…he'd be heartbroken! No one really understood me. I would love to have someone like Chase in love with me. Oh, no! I didn't like Chase! That was Zoey's territory. All I meant was that Chase was truly and sincerely in love with her…I wanted someone to be truly and sincerely in love with me, too. _I mean, where could he be hiding? I've dated many boys before, but ended up breaking up with them because I…wasn't one hundred percent sure I really liked them and vice-versa. I want someone to see past my boy-crazy exterior and see Nicole, the real Nicole but – _Suddenly, I accidentally crashed into someone, and toppled over with my two big suitcases in hand.

"Hey, watch where you're –" I looked up to see a boy who looked at lot like Zack. A cute boy!

"Oh, man!" he said. "I am so sorry! Let me help you with those!" He picked up both bags.

"Wait, no, you don't have to!" I told him.

"I want to," he said with a smile. I smiled back.

"You're not Zack, are you?" I asked curiously. He looked disappointed at the mention of his brother.

"Nope, I'm Cody, his twin," he told me, still disappointed.

"I'm Nicole," I greeted with a smile, trying to analyze why he was so sad. "What's wrong?"

"Well," he started. "Usually when girls meet Zack they fall for him. I'm kind of sick of everyone thinking of me as his geek clone, you know?"

"I don't think you're a geek clone!" I reminded him. "And you're not. And I didn't fall for Zack, so I guess that'd make me one special of a girl!" He looked pretty happy to hear that.

"Thanks, Nicole," he said. "What room are you in?"

"Room 908," I answered.

"Really?" he asked. "That's where my friend Max is rooming, too."

"Cool-y," I said. I already knew that, but I needed to keep on the conversation... "Is she nice?"

"Yeah," Cody said. "She loves sports, and doesn't admit it, but I know she likes Zack."

"Then I guess we're pretty different, Max and I," I started. "I hate sports, unless you count shopping, and I do _not_ like Zack." He smiled again and butterflies filled my stomach.

"Good to know," he commented. "Now let's head up to room 908, shall we?" he put out his arm.

"We shall!" I laughed, and slid my arm through his, and we were on our way to room 908. _Wow, who knew? He was hiding in the Tipton Hotel!_

**Max's POV**

Three days. Seventy-two hours. That's how long that I had not been talking to Zack. I hadn't told him yet. But I was about to. I sighed and trudged through the double doors of the Tipton Hotel. And there was Zack, an annoyed expression on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Where have you been?" he asked, irritated.

"What are you talking about? I'm only, like, five minutes late!" I answered angrily.

"No," he yelled. "I mean yesterday, _and_ the day before,_ and_ the day before that!" I looked at the ground.

"Busy," I answered. He raised an eyebrow.

"With what?" he asked curiously. _Here it goes…_

"My band, To The Maximum," I said quietly. "With Agnes, Darlene and Gwen. I'm quitting Rock Squared." I started for the elevator with speed, but he stopped me.

"Wait, what?" he asked confused.

"You heard me!" I screamed at him. "I don't wanna be anywhere near you or your stupid band anymore! I'm with my girls now! So, take your sketchy school's out song and your 'Max is a dude' thoughts and get outta my way, 'cause guess what? I'm outtie." I slammed the lyrics in his hands and ran into the elevator before he could say anything else. Then, for the first time in seven years, I, Maxine Annabelle Samuels, let the tears fall.

**Zoey's POV**

"Where's Nicole?" Dana asked, coming through the door.

"Dunno," I shrugged. "I thought she was following me upstairs." Then, Nicole walked in arm-and-arm with some guy looking identical to Zack. "Um, hey!"

"Hey, Zoe! Hey D!" Nicole said happily. We eyed the guy next to her. "Oh, sorry! This is Cody, Zack's twin bro."

"Hey," I greeted. "I'm Zoey!"

"Dana," Dana said, bored.

"Nice to meet you guys," he said. "I gotta go. My bandmates are probably killing each other by now. Bye!"

"Bye!" we all chorused. Nicole smiled happily.

"I really like him." She told us with a giggle.

"So, _that_ explains why you were holding onto his arm for your life!" Dana said sarcastically.

"This is so great!" Nicole screeched, excited. "You like Zack, I like Cody!" I smiled.

"Yeah!" I agreed with a laugh. "And we'll be sisters if we marry them! How awesome would that be?" I noticed someone was standing at the door. "Oh, hey Chase!" He just stared at me in disbelief. "What's wrong?" He snapped out of it and stepped in.

"N-nothing," he said, his voice shaking. "Um, rehearsal in an hour. Be there?"

"Of course!" I told him.

"'Kay," he said. "Bye."

"Bye!" I called. "Wow, that was weird!"

"Zoey, you idiot!" Dana scolded me. _Um, huh?_

"Come again?" I asked, an eyebrow raised. I crossed my arms.

"Did you not see the look on Chase's face?" Nicole asked me.

"Yeah, he looked kinda…upset?" I guessed.

"Ya think?" Dana asked angrily.

"Okay, what is going on?" I demanded to know. Why were they acting so annoyed? What did I do?

"Zoe, it's, like, soo obvious!" Nicole added. "_Why_ was he so upset?"

"Um, I don't know!" I said angrily. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"He heard you say that you like Zack!" Dana told me. "And that you're already planning your wedding!"

"Um, what?" I asked confused. "Wedding plans?"

"And I quote '_and we'll be sisters if we marry them! How awesome would that be?_'!" Dana mocked.

"So? Why would Chase care who I like?" I asked. They weren't making any sense!

"You still don't get it, do you?" Dana questioned.

"Um…I guess not." I answered with a shrug. Nicole looked over at Dana and she nodded.

"Zoey," Nicole started. I could already tell this was _not_ pleasant news. "Chase is _in love _with you! Head over heals, truly, totally in love with you!" What? Oh come on. There was no way…right? So many questions ran through my mind at that moment but I ignored them all. God, did I hate it when a girl and a boy couldn't be best friends without the entire world being all like 'oh my gosh they are so in love!'!

"Yeah…sure…" I said, rolling my eyes. "God, if you guys are gonna lie, at least come up with a believable one!" Dana shrugged.

"We tried." She told Nicole.

"You'll see," Nicole warned me. "At rehearsal today, he'll be all like weird!" Just then, a girl I had never met before walked through the door with a tear-stained face. She had tan skin, brown eyes which were now washed with tears, and straight brown hair. She was wearing jeans, a pink and yellow basketball under a pink shirt, and brown Ugg boots. This kinda outfit would normally look totally weird, but it fit her looks well.

"Hey, Max, right?" I asked, concerned. She looked up and wiped away her tears.

"Sorry," she told us. "I didn't know you guys were here yet. Yeah, I'm Max."

"Zoey," I introduced myself, shaking her hand. "And these are my friends Nicole and Dana."

"Sup," Dana greeted.

"Hi, Max!" Nicole said happily. "So, is Max short for something?"

"Yeah, Maxine." She told us. "But anyone who calls me that gets a black eye!"

"I think I'm gonna like this girl." Dana remarked. "So, why were you crying?"

"Um, it's kinda a long story." She confessed. We shrugged.

"We got an hour 'til practice," Dana reminded. "Shoot."

"Well, one of my bandmates was being really obnoxious to me, which was getting really weird 'cause he was one of my best friends since we were, what, like, two years old." She started. Then, continued, "So, I was fed up, and I quit and started my own band called To The Maximum, and signed us up for the contest. I just told him I quit now, 'cause I was too chicken to tell him earlier in the week. So…that's it."

"Aww," Nicole said sadly. "I'm sorry! What band did you used to be in?"

"Rock Squared." She answered simply. Nicole's eyes got wide.

"Are the Martin twins in your band?" Nicole asked Max.

"Um…yeah! How'd ya know?" Max asked curiously.

"I met them! Cody's so cute!" Nicole said dreamily.

"Thanks for sharing," she laughed. "So, you all in the same band?" We nodded.

"Yup!" Nicole answered for all of us.

"Nice, what's the name?" she asked curiously.

"Um…" I started. "The Logan's…"

"The…Logan's?" she asked, confused.

"Don't ask," Dana warned.

"I'll take your word for it," Max told us. "So…let's see…we have a

bedroom with twin beds, a pullout bed from the couch, and a cot. Who gets what?"

"I call a bed!" Nicole screeched, her hands flailing in the air.

"Ditto," Dana screamed. Everyone started screaming at the same time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Max interrupted. "There's gotta be a fair way to settle this!"

"Agreed," Zoey said, and thought a moment. "How 'bout…you snooze you lose!" I ran with full speed and collapsed my stuff on the bed. Ha ha. Max ran in right behind me and snatched the other one.

"Hey, no fair!" Nicole whined. "I have major issues with running!"

"And with quick thinking," Dana laughed. "I got the pullout bed! You're stuck with the cot, Bristow!"

"Noooo!" Nicole whined again. "You're gonna pay for this, Dana. My cousin's a lawyer, and he just got back from Bombay!" We all laughed.

**Chase's POV**

You know, it was funny, actually. Funny that I just happened to walk by Zoey's room on the way to mine. Funny how I just happened to hear she liked that guy I saw her talking with earlier, Zack. But most importantly, it was funny that I actually thought that that space in Zoey's heart saved for someone special would always wait for me and my fear of losing my best friend. I walked into room 912 where I found that Logan and Michael had already taken the two twin beds.

"You know," I said. "That can't be fair."

"Hey, ya snooze, ya lose!" Michael said with a shrug.

"More like ya find out the girls of your dreams likes someone else, ya lose," I said angrily. Michael and Logan gave me a confused look.

"How so?" Michael asked.

"Well, I was walking over here, when I walked by Zoey's room," I explained sadly. "She was talking about how great it was that Nicole liked the twin brother of who she liked, and ho w they would be sisters if they ever got married to them." He slumped onto the couch.

"Aw, man," Michael said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," I told him. "Me, too."

"Not me," Logan said with a shrug. I threw a pillow at his face. "Whoa, man! Watch the hair!" Out of nowhere, a random dude wearing white sneakers, jeans, and a white and blue football jersey walked in.

"Hola, dudes!" he said, saluting us.

"Um, do we know you?" Logan asked.

"No, but you will," he told us. "I'm your new roomie, Tapeworm."

"Hey, I'm Michael, this is Chase and Logan" Michael asked. "

"Nope, it's my real name!" he said cheerfully. "You see, when I was born, there was a piece of tape stuck to my mom's forehead, so that's the tape part. Then later, my brother ate a worm, so that's how it all happened." Great. Now the girl of my dreams likes someone else _and_ I had to share a room with a dude who was named after a piece of tape and a digested worm. Wonderful. What a great I was having. Not.

"Hey, guys!" Michael said to us. "Remember that _thing _we had to do?"

"Wha – OH! YEAH!" I said, nudging Logan.

"Let's go do _that thing_…" Michael said, eyeing us. We left the room quickly.

"Man, what a weirdo!" Logan laughed. For once, I agreed with him. What a weirdo.

**A/N: Ha ha, like my story behind 'Tapeworm'? LOL! Aww…POOR CHASE! But yay for Nicole…or is it? Who wants a Zack POV to see his reaction to what happened with Max? Hmm…? Yawn, I'm way tired right now. Buenas noches, people!**

**MuSiC-iS-LyFe-101**


	4. Rehearsal For Thought

**Summary:** CrossFic Zoey 101 x The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael form a band and are invited to The Battle of the Bands at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet all the people at the Tipton? What friendships and romances will be formed? Which ones will be broken? They'd better look out, because Zack and Cody are double trouble! I'll let the pairings be a surprise!

**A/N: **Hey. I am SO SORRY. I know I promised this update a while ago but I had writer's block. Good news is, I have this awful cough, so I won't be going to school tomorrow (Thursday), plus, I have Friday off. My weekends jam packed, but I have lots of free time for writing! YAY! Reviewers:

**Baby Tart- **Thanks much! I'm glad you like it so far!

**SexyBack-** Ssh, don't ruin it for the people! LOL!

**tpfang56-** Maddie and London will be in this later. Thanks for the idea, but that's not what I was planning. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hybrid Speed-** It really could go either way, the pairings. Haha, anyways, if you notice slightly below this under IMPORTANT, it says that it takes place in season 1 of Zoey 101, and a year after the episode of TSL Band in Boston, which means they're all 13. Haha I guess that is kinda confusing. Anyways, thanks!

**girliegurl-** Tapeworm, what a guy! Hehe. Yes, I felt so bad about what I did to Chase!:(

**larabaybee-** Thanks!! I always wondered about his name while watching the show, lol. And yes, poor chase!

**xxRadioactive Jellybeanxx-** Haha los sientos 'bout that. I'm a MAJOR CZ fan, so don't worry 'bout it. I agree: CZCZCZCZCZ FOREVER!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101 or The Suite Life. But, I do have an icky, disgusting taste of cough drop in my mouth…since when does strawberry taste like paper?

**IMPORTANT: **This story takes place for Zoey 101 in the middle of season 1, and has no relation to my other stories. It takes place after the episode Quinn's Date, so everything that happened before that did occur. And for The Suite Life, it takes place when they are thirteen, a year after the episode Band in Boston, okay? And everything that happened in all that time on the show happened in this story, okay? Okay…

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 4:**

**Rehearsal For Thought**

**Zack's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I made Max quit? Why would she quit? It didn't make sense. I'm not really the figure-stuff-out kinda guy. I have, like, no clue what's going half the time, I admit it. But in the end, I usually get things…right? Well, not this time. I –

"Zack!" Cody's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I said, where's Max?" Cody asked, annoyed. How am I not surprised?

"Oh, she quit the band," I said as if it was no big deal…which was the truth…right? Cody and Tapeworm stood with their mouths open.

"What did you do?" they asked at the same time.

"Why do you assume that it's my fault?" I defended.

"Well, isn't it?" Tapeworm asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah," I gave in. "She got mad 'cause I called her a he BY ACCIDENT and now she's in a band with Agnes, Gwen and Darlene. Can you believe that? I mean, why would she even care?" They looked at me like I had a monkey attached to my shoulder. "What?"

"You are the most oblivious human life form on the face of this world, that's what." Tapeworm cut in.

"For once," Cody started. "And only once, Tapeworm makes sense. How can you not see this?"

"See what?" I whined. "Can you just get to the point?" Cody sighed.

"Okay, Zack. I'm going to make this very clear to you," he sighed, and grasped my shoulders. "Max is _in love_ with you. Get it now?" I was frozen in shock.

"Th-that is so ridiculous!" I mumbled. "You guys are insane! She liked me last year. That was so long ago."

"Zack, face reality! She's freakin' madly in love with you!" Tapeworm shouted. "That's why she was so upset when you said she was a he." I will admit, it did sorta make sense…but that didn't mean it was true, right? I mean, Max…in love with me? MAX? That's insane…right? Right?

"I don't believe you," I told Cody confidently.

"Whatever," Cody said with a shrug. "Let's start practice."

"Wait, are we still doing School's Out?"

"I don't –" _I can't believe they even thought that for a second. That whole thing last year was just, like…I dunno…but we're both completely over it. They're idiots. **Then why are you still thinking about it? **_There goes that voice again. _Because it's something worth thinking about. **Admit it, you still love Max. You know it. **No! I seriously don – _

"Zack, are you even listening to us?"

"Come again?" I murmered.

"I said, what are we gonna do about songs?" Cody asked irritated again. "Can you just answer this time instead of thinking about Zoey or someone?" I smiled. I hadn't even thought of Zoey…aka Miss Hottie. Actually, nah, that name's corny!

"Uh, I guess we'll just stick to School's Out…." I said, trailing off. "I mean, it's not like we have another song."

"Okay," Tapeworm said. "One, two three…"

**Zoey's POV**

"'Kay, we're here…let's practice, practice, practice!" Nicole squealed as us girls entered the ballroom. I looked around the huge room. Michael was twirling his drumsticks at his position at the drums, Logan was on the phone bragging about The Logan's…I hated that name, and Chase – wait, where was Chase?

"Where's Cha –" I started to ask, but then I saw him off in a corner, softly strumming some song I've never heard on his guitar. I smiled. He looked so peaceful. He saw I was there and stopped abruptly, and stood up like a soldier. I frowned. Huh?

"You okay?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that…" he said, trailing off. I was about to question what he meant when Dana blasted a note on her guitar, shattering my eardrums.

"Ow! DANA!" I whined. "You're gonna make me deaf."

"We're starting!" Dana screamed. "Zoey! Chase! Get your butts over here before I kick 'em both!" Logan smirked.

"You're hot when you're angry," he commented annoyingly. Dana looked disgusted.

"You're ugly all the time!" I shot back. He smirked again. COUGH, flirting, COUGH. Chase and I walked over.

"So, Chase," Nicole started. "What are we playing? 'Cause in order to practice we kinda need to know the song and stuff and –"

"I get it, Nicole," he said, slightly sad. "I actually don't feel like contributing any of my songs to this band anymore." That was impossible!

"Chase, what are you talking about?' I asked with concerned eyes. "It's your ultimate dream!"

"No, I had another dream," he told me. "But it's an impossible one now. Can't anyone else choose a song?" I turned to Nicole and Dana. Nicole was mouthing 'told ya.' I rolled my eyes.

"Well, just because you're all depressed about Z…I mean, your dream, doesn't mean you can just let the band down!" Michael told him. Was he about to say me? _Me_?

"Look, I just don't wanna use any of my songs, okay?" Chase shot back, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Then what do you suggest we do? " I asked angrily. He stayed silent, then sighed and handed me the pile of papers in his hand. "Thank you…" I was so fed up with whatever was going on in that bushy head of his! I read over his lyrics:

_Day after day_

_Night after night_

_He wants her to know what he keeps inside_

_But the time never feels just right_

_He's always been that shoulder for her to cry on_

_Always been that guy she could always rely on_

_Doesn't she see?_

_Oh, why can't she see?_

_It's only half the story_

_Why hasn't she figured it out by now?_

_He's shown some signs, some way, somehow_

_The way he smiles, the way he stares_

_Why can't she see what's always been there?_

_She's clueless, he's clueless they want to know_

_But both of them, too afraid to let it show_

_If only she knew how much he cared_

_Why can't she see what's always been there?..._

"Chase," I started, amazed. "This is great."

"Yeah, I guess…" he said, trailing off. "Here, people, take the music sheets." Everyone grabbed one and rehearsal continued. But one thought stayed in the back of my mind. It scared me. It was a thought that I thought I would never have to even consider: _Does Chase Matthews….love me?_

**Dana's POV**

For most people, guitar was a hobby. Maybe something they would do to get emotions out occasionally or something. But for me, it was my life. It relaxed me. Playing my guitar was sort of like the key to another world that only music can open.

"Hey, Danger, stop daydreaming about me! They're starting from the top!"

Unfortunately, Logan knew just how to smash into my world. That's how it always was with us. I could never get why.

"Okay, okay!" I screamed back at Logan. "No need to shatter any mirrors with your awful screaming voice!"

"Don't even joke like that!" he warned. The pathetic thing was…he wasn't kidding. I rolled my eyes and waited for Chase's cue to start playing. I had to admit, Chase's song was awesome. I couldn't believe how much in denial Zoey was. This song was obviously about her. I mean, COME ON.

The song ended, and we did okay, but…definitely could use some improvement. Chase started directing all of us.

"Okay, so, Dana, try to not be as loud in the first part of the third chorus." He instructed. I nodded. "And…Zoey…in the second verse before the –"

Zoey wasn't even listening. Why?

Zack had walked in.

"Hey, Logans." He laughed. "I was just wondering if I could borrow Zoey for a sec?"

"She's not an item which you can borrow…" Chase muttered. Zoey gave him a glance.

"It's cool," she said to either Chase or Zack. Then, she headed out the door. I glared at Chase.

"Well?" I asked. He gave me a confused look.

"Well, what?" he inquired.

"You know," I argued. "Go see what they're talking about. I know you wanna." He sighed, and headed over to spy. For god sakes, did I have to do everything around here?

**A/N: Well, that's chapter four! Sorry if it's not my best. Hopefully it's OK. I'm sick, so sue me. Anyways, that song that Chase "wrote" was actually by me. I call it _Always Been There_, by MusicIsLyfe101. Haha. Anyways, I'm tired. Bye-bye! REVIEW and I'll most likely get lots of updates tomorrow…maybe even a new story (like I don't have enough to work with already…lol….maybe a oneshot?)**

**MusicIsLyfe101 **


	5. Waited Too Long

**Summary:** CrossFic Zoey 101 x The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael form a band and are invited to The Battle of the Bands at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet all the people at the Tipton? What friendships and romances will be formed? Which ones will be broken? They'd better look out, because Zack and Cody are double trouble! I'll let the pairings be a surprise!

**A/N: **Hey people. Here's the new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101 or The Suite Life. I also do not own **_Far Away_**, by Nickelback, which is used in this chapter.

**IMPORTANT: **This story takes place for Zoey 101 in the middle of season 1, and has no relation to my other stories. It takes place after the episode Quinn's Date, so everything that happened before that did occur. And for The Suite Life, it takes place when they are thirteen, a year after the episode Band in Boston, okay? And everything that happened in all that time on the show happened in this story, okay? Okay…

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 5:**

**Waited Too Long**

**Chase's POV**

I followed Zack and Zoey as they walked through the lobby. I didn't want to get too close, as they would see me. That would resort in unpleasant things.

Now, it probably seemed pretty crazy that I was actually spying on my best friend and her 'crush', but guys did pretty crazy things for love.

"Um, where are we going?" Zoey asked Zack when they were halfway through the lobby.

"Um, dunno, I was following you!" Zack joked. Haha, how hilarious. For future reference, that was sarcasm. So yeah.

"Za-ack!" Zoey rolled her eyes and smiled. I felt my heart shatter. Zoey rolled her eyes and smiled at _me_, not this Zack kid she just met, like, an hour ago!

"Okay, okay!" Zack gave in. They sat down on the couch in the middle of the lobby. I snuck around and leaned against the back of the couch, almost cutting myself on the spring sitting out.

Oh, god. This was all Dana's fault. 'Go see what they're talking about. I know you wanna…' Note to self: Never listen to Dana ever again.

And hasn't the Tipton heard of an upholsterer?

"I have to ask you something." Zack told her.

"'Kay, and it's…?" Zoey questioned. My heart started pounding three times as fast. Something was telling me that whatever he was going to ask her wasn't about homework…

"I know you haven't known me for that long, but I was wondering…"

_Please no, please no, please please please don't say what I think you're gonna say! _I prayed silently in my head. _If there's any justice left in the world…PLEASE…don't say he's asking her out…PLEASE…_

"Do you wanna go out with me? Like a date?"

Well, whaddaya know, I guess there really was no justice in the world…I saw Nicole and Dana walk out of the ballroom and they were about to question me why I was behind the couch but I mouthed 'wait.'

Then…

"Sure! That would be great!" Zoey said happily.

…my heart broke.

I slowly crawled away from my spot behind the couch and approached them. Michael was now behind him. All their mouths were agape.

Michael began to speak. "Chase, I – "

"I don't want to talk about it…" I sighed sadly and escaped into the elevator.

This was gonna sound kinda weird, but I had always liked elevators. They were kinda like the exit from one part of my life and the gateway to another.

I had never told anyone this, hence I didn't want to be called some stupid nickname like "Elevator Boy."

But, you know what? I had bigger problems right now.

I didn't know what to think. Or what to feel. Or say. Or do. That was what love does to you. It was hard to accommodate the next step. Especially since my life had just turned into a big, stupid soap opera.

I reached room 912 and took out my silver key that was given to me by that girl, Maddie, at the candy counter. The key made me think of her.

Zoey, I meant.

Not Maddie.

I opened the door and threw my guitar case onto the couch. Yes, I now hated couches, too.

I had so much emotion bottled up inside me. I hated it. I hated Zack. I hated this whole situation but I knew no matter what, I would never hate Zoey. This wasn't even her fault. It wasn't Zack's either.

It was mine.

In other words, I chickened out. I never told her how I really felt. I had waited too long. Did I really expect her to just put her love life on pause until I sorted out mine?

Bam.

Song inspiration hit me like relief.

I picked up my guitar case which I had previously thrown at the couch in frustration, and lyrics knocked at my brain. All I had to do was out them together in a rhyme-like form. It was like magic.

Like love.

Too bad it wasn't that easy with love.

I opened my guitar case and took out my guitar, and like a burst of inspiration, music flowed at me.

"_This time, This place_

_  
Misused, Mistakes_

_  
Too long, Too late_

_  
Who was I to make you wait_

_  
Just one chance_

_  
Just one breath_

_  
Just in case there's just one left_

_  
'Cause you know,_

_  
you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_  
I have loved you all along_

_  
And I miss you_

_  
Been far away for far too long_

_  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_  
and you'll never go_

_  
Stop breathing if_

_  
I don't see you anymore_

_  
On my knees, I'll ask_

_  
Last chance for one last dance_

_  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_  
All of hell to hold your hand_

_  
I'd give it all_

_  
I'd give for us_

_  
Give anything but I won't give up_

_  
'Cause you know,_

_  
you know, you know_

That I love you

_  
I have loved you all along_

_  
And I miss you_

_  
Been far away for far too long_

_  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_  
and you'll never go_

_  
Stop breathing if_

_  
I don't see you anymore_

So far away

_  
Been far away for far too long_

_  
So far away_

_  
Been far away for far too long_

_  
But you know, you know, you know_

I wanted

_  
I wanted you to stay_

_  
'Cause I needed_

_  
I need to hear you say_

_  
That I love you_

_  
I have loved you all along_

_  
And I forgive you_

_  
For being away for far too long_

_  
So keep breathing_

_  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_  
Believe it_

_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_  
Keep breathing_

_  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_  
Believe it_

_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_  
Keep breathing_

_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_  
Keep breathing_

_  
Hold on to me and, never let me go._"

I smiled as I finished the song. I would call it Far Away, because it was exactly how I felt. It fit perfectly. I heard someone behind me.

"That song was C to the razy!" Tapeworm screamed at me. Apparently, he had heard my song.

"Oh, cool, thanks." I thanked him. There was a moment of silence.

"Who's the girl it's about?" he asked curiously.

"You don't know her," I explained, putting my guitar back in its case and proceeding to write down the lyrics to the song. More silence.

"Have you ever played her any of your songs?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Can't," I simply said.

"Why not?" he questioned my answer.

"Because she…and…he…I…the…" I was lost for words. "To be honest, I dunno. I just can't, okay?"

"Okay, whatever you say, amigo." He stopped talking and went back to whatever he was doing.

I couldn't help but wonder if there was something to what Tapeworm said.

On the other hand…

We were talking about a guy named after a slimy insect and sticky paper.

**Zoey's POV**

_Could life be any more PERFECT?_

I skipped into room 908 like a five year old. Hey, I couldn't help it…Zack Martin just asked me out! We were going on a double date with him and his twin bro Cody and Nicole!

"Hey g- " I saw Dana and Nicole standing in the center of the room, arms crossed, anger I their eyes, as if they were waiting for me. "Uh, why are you guys staring at me like that?" They stayed silent and kept glaring. "Um, well, anyways, guess what? I have a date tonight – "

"With Zack?" Dana finished for me. "We know."

"How?" I asked, confused. I didn't see then anywhere when he asked me…

"Well, we overheard!" Nicole told me. "How could you do that?" Uh…what were they talking about?

"Do what?" I asked, confused. "All I did was agree to go out with a guy I like! No biggie!"

"Yes biggie!" Dana argued.

"Big biggie!" Nicole agreed. "What about Chase?" UGH. Why did they keep bringing this up over and over?

"How many times do I have to say this?" I told them, frustrated. "Chase does not love me! Done. Period. The end. Why can't you guys just be happy for me? You're supposed to be my best friends!" I said the last line with a little bit of hurt. Their faces softened.

"We're sorry, Zoe." Nicole said sincerely. "It's just that, like, you know…if you were to see how hurt Chase looked, you would get it." My eyes narrowed in confusion.

I was about to question this when Max walked in.

"Hi, peeps!" she greeted us. We all said our 'hey's'. "Watcha talkin' about?"

"I have a question for you, Max." I told her.

"Uh, okay, what?" she asked.

"Do you think it's wrong to go out with another guy if your roommates are crazy enough to believe that one of your friends is in love with you?" Max looked at like I was crazy.

"Uh, I dunno." She answered with a shrug. "Depends."

"On what?" I asked curiously.

"On whether or not it's true!" she pointed out. "Do I know this guy who you're going out with?"

"You might," I explained. "Zack from Rocked Squared?" Her eyes grew wide.

"What!" she yelled fearfully. "Zack _Martin_?" _Uh… _I slowly nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"I like Zack!" she informed me sadly. "He was t he one who was obnoxious to me!" She glared angrily. HUH?

"I didn't know!" I yelled defensively. And I didn't! Really!

But the glared stayed, so I glared back.

This was _not_ going to be pretty.

**A/N: Ooh, a kinda-sorta cliffy! I'm very proud of this chapter. I shook my writer's block! YAY!! So, what will happen between Max and Zoey? How will the double date go? Are Cody and Nicole going to turn out ok? And what will happen next chapter? DL issue starting next chapter, btw. SO yeah. And the most important question…IS TAPEWORM RIGHT? GASP! LOL, again…the song Chase wrote was NOT mine…or Chase's…it was Far Away, by Nickelback. WELL…only one thing left to say!**

**REVIEW! REVISAS (that is the Spanish word for "you review." Lol…)**

**FutureStArLeT101**

**PS: OMG! Have you guy noticed that the capiltalized letters in my penname in StArLeT spells SALT? FutureStArLeT101! LOL!**


	6. The Wrong Person

**Summary:** CrossFic Zoey 101 x The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael form a band and are invited to The Battle of the Bands at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet all the people at the Tipton? What friendships and romances will be formed? Which ones will be broken? They'd better look out, because Zack and Cody are double trouble! I'll let the pairings be a surprise!

**A/N: **Hey! Happy Holidays y'all! Ah, I have lots planned for this chapter. Hopefully you guys will love it! Or at least like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101 or The Suite Life.

**IMPORTANT: **This story takes place for Zoey 101 in the middle of season 1, and has no relation to my other stories. It takes place after the episode Quinn's Date, so everything that happened before that did occur. And for The Suite Life, it takes place when they are thirteen, a year after the episode Band in Boston, okay? And everything that happened in all that time on the show happened in this story, okay? Okay…

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 6:**

**The Wrong Person**

**Max's POV**

I might've looked pretty tough, standing there glaring at my so-called new "friend," but in reality, I had never felt more weak and defenseless.

"Okay…" Nicole said slowly. "Before anyone kills each other, Max…go over there…Zoey...other side…"

If Nicole hadn't forced us to our mutual corners, I probably would've charged right at that traitor.

I sighed, knowing in my heart that it was my fault. I had never even mentioned to Zoey that I liked Zack…but still…

It just wasn't fair! Ever since Zack and his bro came to Boston 2 years ago, I liked him. So much. I tried so hard to get him to like me. I worked extra hard in basketball. I tried so hard to make him see. But I couldn't. So he didn't. And then Zoey came along, and after an hour, she gets what I've been hoping and wishing for for two years?

It was probably because he saw Zoey as a girl. Why, oh, why couldn't he see the Maxine Annabelle below simple 'Max'? I was so much more than one syllable.

Did he know I can play piano? Did he know I took ballet along with hip hop classes?

Why, oh, why couldn't he see?

Why, oh, why didn't I show him?

Why?

All of a sudden, someone sat beside me. "Hey, Max." It was Nicole. "You okay?"

"Not really," I told her honestly. "Why do you care? You're Zoey's best friend. You should be on her side.

"

"I'm always gonna support Zoe's decisions…" she started. "But this one's suckish. She has a guy who loves her so much that he would, like, jump off a building or fight off a bull just to prove it. Someone that's not Zack. She just doesn't see it."

"Zack has someone like that, too…" I sighed. Nicole waited for a moment.

"Who?" she questioned. I looked down at my feet.

"Me." Nicole gave a small smile.

"You know what? No one usually listens to me," she started. "But I think you should win him back. 'Cause Zack's not the only one with the wrong person…"

**Zoey's POV**

"I feel so bad!" I whined to Dana. "Is what I did really wrong?" Dana sighed. It was kinda weird asking Dana for advice. Usually it was vice-versa.

"What you did was only partially wrong." Dana stated. "You didn't know Max liked Zack, so there was no way to determine Max's feelings…but…Didn't you think AT ALL that maybe you're two best friends were actually right about Chase! Huh?"

"Dana, I really don't need more scolding!" I yelled. "I'm already doing that enough to myself."

"If this makes your decision on what to do any easier," Dana said. "Chase DOES love you. A lot."

"I really don't think so," I told her. "But anyways, he doesn't even know I'm going out with Zack, right?"

"Um…well…"

"See? Now I gotta go get ready! See ya!" I headed off into the bedroom and to my drawers. I had planned my outfit in my mind mentally for about an hour now.

I was gonna wear three quarter down jeans and a pink tank top with a white cropped sweatshirt over it. My hair was going to be down and straight. I was wearing a thin necklace with a heart on it and large hoop earrings, and white flip flops. I put on some eye shadow and lip gloss and I was ready.

Look out, Zack; Brooks was ready.

I waited in the room for a while, afraid that if I stepped out of the room, Max would attack me.

I heard a knock on the door and peeked outside. Max had answered it. Uh oh.

"Hey, Cody!" she greeted, then rolled her eyes. "Zack."

"Hey, traitor…" he growled. "We're here for Zoey and Nicole, you know, the girls." I saw hurt on Max's face. A lot of it. It made me want to cry.

"Hey Zack, can you not hurt my friend?" I asked, walking out the door angrily. Max just stared in confusion.

I knew that Max and I were fighting. I knew that right now she hated me. But…he couldn't just go and say that to her!

"Sorry, babe." He said, smiling. I smiled unsurely. Right then, I didn't know if I actually wanted to go out with him anymore. I looked over at Max.

"Go," she commanded, then added so only I could hear. "He'll only hate me more if you don't." She gave a sad smile and walked back to our room. I sighed.

"'Kay, let's go." I agreed, and Zack and I headed out the door with Nicole and Cody behind us.

"So, what do you guys wanna see?" Nicole asked. "We could see Happy Feet, that looks good. Or DreamGirls…actually, maybe you guys wouldn't like that…hmmm…or –"

"I guess Happy Feet," Zack offered, and turned to me. I shrugged.

"I'll see whatever," I told them all. Zack grabbed my hand. Cody grabbed Nicole's. Then we all headed for the hotel theater. Zack was talking but I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking how Nicole and Cody looked so happy together. Me? Well…

"So then, I kicked it into turbo speed and zoomed forward, but Galactigon was right behind me. Cody was going to win, and ha, when does that happen? So – "

I tried really hard to understand what he was talking about, but I didn't play video games that often…so I tried to switch the subject to sports.

"Yeah, sounds exciting!" I said with as much enthusiasm as possible. "So, what's your favorite sp –"

"Yeah, it was! So then…" So much for that.

The four of us approached the ticket booth. There was a tall, skinny woman with a long, pointy nose and limp brunette hair. She had more wrinkles than Logan had mirrors!

"Hello, sir and/or madam. Welcome to Tipton Theater, how may I help/assist you?" Couldn't you just feel the emotion?

"Hi, four adult tickets to Happy Feet, please?" I asked.

"Well, aren't you little miss sunshine?" she commented, bored, and printed out four tickets for us. Zack paid for us and Cody paid for him and Nicole. "Enjoy the featured film. Come again…"

"Oh, we will." Zack said sarcastically.

"Okay, you girls can go get the snacks. Buy whatever you want." Cody handed us money with a smile. Nicole took the money.

"Thanks, Cody, here's your tip!" she thanked, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Gag me.

"Hey, don't I get a tip, too?" Zack asked. I bit my lip, and gave him a quick peck. "Life is good."

It was then that I realized I wasn't having that much fun…

I walked over to the snack bar where Nicole was leaning down staring at all the candy.

"Hey Zoe? Which do you think has less calories?" Nicole asked. "Reese's Pieces or Cookie Dough Bites?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked, a little irritated.

Nicole stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Well, well, well, looks like somebody forgot to add sugar to her cereal this morning!"

"Sorry, Nic," I apologized. "It's just that…for some reason…I feel like I'm not where I'm supposed to be right now…" Nicole studied my face.

"So, what you're tryin' to say is," Nicole tried to comprehend. "You don't think you should be in the movie theater?" _Typical Nicole_.

"No," I told her. "Like I'm not supposed to be out on this date." Her eyes lit up.

"Like you shouldn't be with Zack?" she said excitedly but quietly so the guys wouldn't her. "Like you should be with someone else? Like you should be with CHASE?" My eyes widened. Okay…did I even say that last part? NO.

"Whoa, wait! I did not say that last part!" I corrected Nicole. But as I thought of it, I would definitely choose playing Would You Rather in the lounge eating grapes with Chase over this date any day. "I just don't like Zack in that way. I seriously don't think I ever did. I just fell for his looks." She nodded in understanding.

"'Kay, so what now?" she asked curiously.

"I guess I have to tell him the truth," I told more myself than Nicole. She handed the money to the cashier. She has bought four popcorns and four Reese's Pieces for all of us to share.

"Grr I wasted five bucks on your food!" She whined.

I sighed. "It's not even your money…" She perked up.

"Oh, yeah!" We reached Zack and Cody, who were waiting outside the theater for us. Sigh. _Here it goes…_

"Zack, I need to talk to you." I told him.

"Later, the movie's about to start!" He ran into the theater. "Come on!"

"But…Zack…wait for – ugh!" I chased him into the theater. We got seats seven back from the front. Zack got the aisle seat, then me next to him, then Nicole, then Cody.

"Okay, Zack, we seriously need to – "

"Buy more snacks?" he guessed. "I couldn't agree more! I'll go get some sour gummy worms!" He jumped outta his seat and ran. Oh, god.

"Zack, no, we really need to talk!" I yelled. Many people shushed me, as the movie had started. Psh, like it was a big tragedy to miss the Harry Potter five movie preview! I mean, come on, they had already been four **(A/N: For the record, I completely disagree with Zoey. I would die if I missed the preview! I saw it and it was AWESOME! Okay, back to the story)**!

As I was running, I bumped straight into Zack, who was just standing and staring.

"What are you – " I started to ask, until I saw what was in front of me.

Just three row behind us, Max was sitting, hugging a guy.

Who just happened to be,

"Chase?"

**Chase's POV**

So there I was, Zoey staring down on Max and I like we were criminals. Before you go jumping to conclusions, how about a flashback? Yes. A flashback would be good.

FLASHBACK

_I had absolutely nothing else to do so I decided to just go relax by myself and enjoy a movie. I just needed to be by myself but not really. You know?_

_So I bought a ticket to Happy Feet from a cranky old woman with a pointy nose and I bought a soda and sat in the eleventh seat from the front. _

_But…I kinda had accidentally spilled the popcorn on the person next to me. And here was where it began…_

_"Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, still not knowing who the person was._

_"It's fine, let me help," she had said._

_"Thanks, I really appre – " I stopped when I saw who it was. "Do I know you from spmewhere?"_

_"I think…" she told me. "I'm Max, from Rock Squared?"_

_"Oh, I know someone from that band. I'm Chase." I exclaimed, but got sad again. "I don't know if you would really care, but he's kinda on a date with the girl of my dreams. Her name's – " She gasped._

_"You're Zoey's best friend, aren't you?" she gasped._

_"Uh…yeah…" I confirmed._

_She looked deep in thought. "So Nicole and Dana were right…"_

_"About what?" I asked, confused. She shrugged._

_"Nothin'," she dismissed. "So, whatcha doin' here?"_

_"Sulking about Zoey dating Zack…" I sighed. "You?"_

_"Sulking about Zack dating Zoey." She sighed. Wow. What a coincidence._

_"So, you like Zack, Zack likes Zoey. I like Zoey, Zoey likes Zack." I tried to comprehend. She nodded sadly. "It's like everyone seems to be with the wrong person these days…"_

_"Agreed," she sighed, and all of a sudden, she started crying. She didn't want me to see, but she definitely was._

_"No, don't cry! It's gonna be fine," I tried to reassure. To cheer her up, I gave her a friendly hug._

_Aaaand that was when Zack and Zoey showed up…_

END FLASHBACK

So that was how it all happened. Unfortunately, Zoey didn't know what.

"Chase?" she exclaimed. "What are you…and…Max…and….huh?"

"No, Zoe, it's not – "

"What it looks like, Zack!" Max finished.

"Save it!" Zoey dismissed. "I hope you guys are happy together…"

Just then, a security guard interrupted the tension.

"I'm afraid I'm going to ask you all to leave," he commanded. "You're disrupting the entire theater."

"Fine, whatever," Zoey grabbed Zack's hand. "Let's go…"

Nicole and Cody came rushing over. "What happened?"

"Everything's going wrong today," I sighed, and followed everyone out the door.

**_Meanwhile…_**

**Logan's POV**

Hmm…what to do…what to do. I was bored, so I went over to the candy counter. My eyes lit up.

There was the hottest girl ever standing there! She had blonde hair and brown eyes and was drop-dead gorgeous.

Of course, not as much as Dana, but speaking of which, I saw her walking down the stairs, and decided to play the jealous card.

This was gonna be awesome.

But really, when was it not? This was me, Logan Reese, we were talking about!

I walked over to the counter.

"Hey, babe, I'm Logan, but you can call me…interested." I put on my best hot face, which I had practiced in the mirror earlier.

Hey, there was nothing wrong with being prepared.

"Hi, I'm Maddie, AKA Only Interested In Guy's Who Are Potty Trained." She said.

Ouch. If I didn't have such a big ego, that would've hurt.

I heard someone break out into a fit of laughter. I turned around.

"What are you laughing at, Cruz?" I growled.

"Hmm, where to start?" she pretended to think. "The fact that you just got rejected, the fact that you just got burned, the fact that you were just compared to a toddler, shall I continue?"

"Hey, most ladies love me!" I defended with a smirk. And it was true. Just look at me.

"Right, which ladies are you talking about, Logan?" she asked, smirking. "The one's on Mars? The imaginary ones inside your head?"

"No, just look around, they're everywhere!" I yelled at her. Maddie was filing her nails.

"I don't think so," she added.

"Yeah, you couldn't get a girl for your life!" Dana bet. Oh. No. She. Did. Not. Just Go. There. Oh, it was ON.

"I could totally get more girls than you can get guys!" I defended angrily.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Fine. Whoever gets the most dates up until the contest wins!"

"Fine. If I win, you have to do one thing of my choice!"

"If I win, you have to do one thing of my choice!"

"Fine!"

"Okay,"

"Wanna make out?"

"No! Ew!" She stormed away and I smirked. This was gonna be too easy.

I turned to Maddie. "So, you wanna be the first?"

"How 'bout a big no with a side of I don't think so?" Maddie argued.

"Whatever."

Let the games begin…

**A/N: Aaand that's the chapter! Whoa, a long one, too! So, I wonder what'll happen in that bet? And, hey, why was Zoey holding Zack's hand in the end? Wasn't she gonna end it? What was going through her mind? And Zack's? Actually people, I'm kinda sad. I only got 4 reviews last chapter. Do you guys just not like the story anymore? Anyways, hopefully you'll like this chapter and review…please?**

**FutureStArLeT101**


	7. Heart Or Mind

**Summary:** CrossFic Zoey 101 x The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael form a band and are invited to The Battle of the Bands at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet all the people at the Tipton? What friendships and romances will be formed? Which ones will be broken? They'd better look out, because Zack and Cody are double trouble! I'll let the pairings be a surprise!

**A/N: **Here's an update for you guys! This chapter, I believe, has much emotion. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoey 101 or The Suite Life. Or **_Outside Looking In_**, by Jordan Pruitt.

**IMPORTANT: **This story takes place for Zoey 101 in the middle of season 1, and has no relation to my other stories. It takes place after the episode Quinn's Date, so everything that happened before that did occur. And for The Suite Life, it takes place when they are thirteen, a year after the episode Band in Boston, okay? And everything that happened in all that time on the show happened in this story, okay? Okay…

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 7:**

**Heart Or Mind**

_**That night…**_

**Zack's POV**

_Max and that Chase kid?_

_That Chase kid and Max?_

_Max?_

_With him?_

It just didn't make any sense. I knew that I wasn't the kinda guy to comprehend everything, but as I had said, I usually got it in the end. Well, not this time.

_Why would Max, the Max that I used to spit spitballs with, the Max that loved basketball more than makeup or jewelry, date him?_

I didn't even know who we was. I only knew his name was Chase and he was friends with Zoey. Then why was this bothering me so much? I was Zack Martin…I didn't get bothered by this kinda stuff. I would shrug it off and move on.

But this was different.

_Wait, what am I talking about? This is Max! Max! Your bud, your b-ball teammate, one of the guys, in a way…right?_

**_Maybe not._**

_No, of course she is. She's just my friend. Nothing else._

**_So you're just going to ignore whatever else you're feeling? Like you always do?_**

****What was wrong with me?

This was not happening to me…no. No way. Zack Martin didn't feel stuff like this. According to others, I barely felt at all.

But I did feel. I did! Crap.

What was it I was feeling, then? I dunno or care. Zack Martin didn't feel…so how was he supposed to know what he was feeling when he was?

I groaned and shoved a pillow over my head, trying to block out my thoughts.

_Think about something besides Max and Chase…anything besides Max and Chase…_

Yup. I had officially lost it. Woo hoo.

**Zoey's POV**

I couldn't sleep. You know those days where you're so, so tired but you just couldn't fall asleep because you just had so much on your mind that you needed all the time in the world to think about it?

Lemme tell ya, this was one of those nights. Great. It was two days before the stupid band battle and I couldn't sleep.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen! Max and Chase? That was as idiotic as Logan and the cranky old lady running the booth at the theater!

_Max was with Chase…**my** Chase… _No! Wait, what? Not my Chase. He wasn't mine. He wasn't my property.

But somehow, selfishly, for this whole year, I thought that he'd always be there…my best friend with the goofy, out-of-control hair, those happy, bright grenn eyes, that lopsided smile. Not that he was with someone else…I guess I was…

My mind and my heart both finished that sentence.

My mind said 'weirded out.'

My heart screamed: jealous.

Back at home, I was always taught to listen to your brain, your common sense, your knowledge.

My mind said that Zack was cute, so I went out with him. My heart had told me it was a horrible mistake, but I didn't listen.

My heart cried that maybe Dana and Nicole were right, that Chase did love me…and that maybe I loved him-I didn't…I think. Um.- but my mind told me was just a friend.

_Well, Zoey._ I thought to myself, coming to a realization. _Time to listen to your heart…_

I closed my eyes and listened…hard. I was thinking that this was an idiotic idea, but brushed past that, and discovered something shocking.

_I'm jealous. Jealous of Chase and Max. Jealous that he was with her and not me. Jealous that she was now his. Jealous that he would flash her smiles of love and me only smiles of friendliness. Jealous that he apparently loved her…_

_But I loved him…_

Oh. My. Freakin. Gosh.

I, Zoey Anne Brooks, was in love…

But not with Zack.

On that note, I closed my eyes, wishing for a better tomorrow.

**_The next morning…_**

**Normal POV**

Max heard the alarm beep. She stumbled out of bed, praying Zoey wouldn't wake up and pressed the snooze button.

She turned to Zoey, still fast asleep under her purple covers. She sighed with relief and turned to the clock: 7:04. She had about one and a half hours to turn herself into Zack Martin's dream girl.

_**You don't know my name**_

_**You don't know anything about me**_

_**I try to play nice**_

_**I want to be in your game**_

****She was sick of it. Sick of being Max, one of the guys, a buddy to him, the tomboy, the girl wearing sports jerseys and baseball hats.

No one knew the real her. Sure, she loved basketball and baseball, but she was so, so much more than that. She was a girl.

_**The things that you say**_

_**  
You may think I never hear about them**_

_**  
But word travels fast**_

_**  
I'm telling you to your face**_

_**  
I'm standing here behind your back**_

****She heard all the things the kids at school said about her.

"Is she really a boy?"

"Why doesn't she try to be fashionable?"

"Ew, why's she wearing a baseball hat?"

She tried hard to ignore them. But they hurt. A lot. When would anyone get it?

Max eyed the clothing she had secretly put out the night before. Pinks. Purples. Baby blues. Nothing Max would ever wear…

But what Maxine Annabelle had to wear.

_**You don't know how it feels**_

_**  
To be outside the crowd**_

_**  
You don't know what it's like**_

_**  
To be left out**_

_**  
And you don't know how it feels**_

_**  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**_

No one understood. Not even her. Max knew it was wrong, changing yourself for someone else, but she felt that she had to. Slowly but surely, she slipped on all the "pretty" colors and fashionable trends. A flowy but short bubble gum pink shirt, a white mid-drift with sparkly silver rhinestones, a cropped short-sleeved jean jacket over it, and tan Uggs.

She looked in the mirror. She felt like a stranger in these clothes, like she didn't know who she was anymore. All she knew was if she wanted Zack to fall in love with her, it was what she had to do…

_**If you could read my mind**_

_**  
You might see more of me that meets the eye**_

_**  
And you've been all wrong**_

_**  
Not who you think I am**_

_**You've never given me a chance**_

****No one ever gave her a chance to show who she truly was in her heart. They just assumed there was only one side of her. If only they knew what was going through her mind, but then they would pity her.

She hated pity.

Almost as much as heartbreak.

Max walked down the quaint room and into the small bathroom the four girls had to share. She opened the cupboard, where in the back, she had hid her own hair supplies: a curling iron, hair straightener, hair spray, hair shine, hair dye…the list went on.

She took a good look in the mirror at her boring, straight hair. She sighed, knowing in her heart that she had never really cared how her hair looked until now.

For the next 50 minutes, Max curled her super straight hair into luscious, beautiful curls. She then clipped one part back with a sparkly pink and purple butterfly clip she had gotten from her Great Aunt last year but never touched. Then, she doused it in hair spray, coughing at the annoying fumes.

She'd always hated hair spray.

_**You don't know how it feels**_

_**  
To be outside the crowd**_

_**  
You don't know what it's like**_

_**  
To be left out**_

_**  
And you don't know how it feels**_

_**  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in**_

She looked in the mirror yet again and smiled a little at her new appearance, then frowned when she realized what was up next.

Makeup.

Makeup had always made her want to gag. Max had always thought it was so pointless and slightly gross to put random, sparkly gook above your eyes or on your lips.

But if she wanted to be Maxine Annabelle, she would have to, as Zack had said once about dating her, "take one for the team."

But in this case, she didn't have a team. She was all alone as of now.

_**Well, I'm tired of staying at home**_

_**  
I'm bored and all alone**_

**_  
I'm sick of wasting all my time_**

****She put on some light pink, sparkly eye shadow, pink lip gloss, and some bronzer. She looked in the mirror one more time and gasped in surprise.

Max was no longer existent in that reflection.

She sighed, partly happy and partly sad, and walked out the door. She heard Zoey's alarm go off and ran out the door and out of the hotel room before anyone could see the stranger is now called Maxine Annabelle Livetica Samuels…or notice that the Max they thought they knew had gotten up early and changed herself for a guy.

**Nicole's POV**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ah, no! Stupid alarm clock, interrupting my beauty sleep. That was so suckish.

"Dana!" I screamed, still in my uncomfortable. "Get up! We have to go to band practice!"

Dana stayed silent, sleeping in her bed. I sighed, sat up in bed, and threw a pillow at her head.

She rolled over in her bed and mumbled, "Logan, I love you, you idiot." I laughed.

_Dana loves Logan…Dana loves Logan…Dana loves Logan…Dana loves Logan…_

Zoey walked out of her and Max's room, all ready for the day. How could she get up as early as 8:30? It was soo weird. I was more of a 10:00 person.

"Hey, Zoe!" I greeted with a smile. "Good morning!"

"Morning," Zoey mumbled sadly. I frowned.

"You okay?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. Zoey had told ne everything last night once she got back, about Chase and Max. She was in denial, but I so think she was jealous with a capital J.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed.

"'Kay, can you wake Dana up?" I asked her. "She's dreaming about Logan again and I need to go get ready before rehearsal at 12."

"Yeah, sure," she agreed. I grabbed the clothes I was gonna wear and ran to the bathroom to change.

I put on my jean capris, light blue lace tanktop, blue, sparkly, skinny scarf, light blue Converse low tops, and an assortment of jewelry. Then, I walked over to the blow dryer only to be stopped and confused because…

It wasn't mine. Neither was the hair products or makeup! Who else could it be? It wasn't Zoey's, 'cause she towel dried her hair and always put away her makeup and stuff. Like _always_. A piece of tape stuck to the wire of the dryer caught my eye. I lifted it up, turned it and gasped.

**_Maxine Samuels._**

****I gasped silently, and looked at all the pieces of tape on the products and on the makeup.

They all belonged to Max

Wow-ie.

I put all of it away, and I took out my dryer and makeup and in an hour, I was done.

I ran out of the room, seeing that Dana was ready, too.

"Ready to go, peppy?" Dana asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Oh, my gosh, you guys! You'll never guess what I just found in on the bathroom table!"

"What?" they asked in unison. I was about to tell them of my discovery when I realized: Max probably wanted to keep it a secret.

Uh…" I thought fast. "My lost scrunchy!"

"Cool," Zoey commented, picking up her purse. "Let's go!" I followed Dana and Zoe out the door.

_Max so owes me BIG TIME._

**A.N: Oh no…Max is trying to be something she's not. That's a no-no. And, oh, god, Nicole knows! Nicole, the BIG MOUTH! Who just so happens to be dating Zack's brother…and what will happen during rehearsal when Zoey and Chase face each other? How's that bet going between Logan and Dana? And OMG, it's implied that Zoey realizes she loves Chase! Ah! What will happen with that? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**

**FutureStArLeT101**


	8. Over It, Over Him, Over Her?

**Summary:** CrossFic Zoey 101 x The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael form a band and are invited to The Battle of the Bands at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet all the people at the Tipton? What friendships and romances will be formed? Which ones will be broken? They'd better look out, because Zack and Cody are double trouble! I'll let the pairings be a surprise!

**A/N: **Hey y'all! NEW CHAPTER.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own either of the shows.

**IMPORTANT: **This story takes place for Zoey 101 in the middle of season 1, and has no relation to my other stories. It takes place after the episode Quinn's Date, so everything that happened before that did occur. And for The Suite Life, it takes place when they are thirteen, a year after the episode Band in Boston, okay? And everything that happened in all that time on the show happened in this story, okay? Okay…

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 8:**

**Over it, Over Him, Over Her**

**Max's POV**

"Hey, dudes, let's practice!" I told my To The Maximum bandmates, walking into the second ballroom. They looked at me, their mouths wide open.

Was it really that hard to comprehend?

Max. Is. Wearing. Pink. GET OVER IT.

"Uh…what are you staring at?" I asked them, playing dumb.

"Max…you…you look…" Agnes started to say. "Girly!"

"Gorgeous!" Gwen commented.

"How'd you get you hair so bouncy?" Darlene asked, amazed. I smiled. Maybe this wasn't so bad…

"My mom's a hair stylist and my Aunt's a makeup artist." I explained.

"That's sooo cool!" Gwen said. "Hey, forget practice, why don't we go find some guys?"

"I heard the guys from The Logan's are H-O-T delicious!" Agnes sighed. "Agnes likes…" Oh god, she did not just say that. _I can't face any guys right now! And what if I see Zack? Okay..Max...ine…don't panic! Maybe –_

"We should visit Rock Squared, too!" Darlene added. _AHHHHH!_

"But we need to practice!" I argued in a slight panic. "All we've done is pick a song! And the contest is tomorrow!"

"C'mon, Max, live a little!" Agnes said, excited.

"Maxine," I corrected finally, with slight hesitation.

"Huh?" they all said.

"My name is Maxine," I told them. "And we need to practice!"

"Um…okay. But please?" Gwen begged. I sighed. I would have to face Zack eventually.

"Fine, fine, fine…" I agreed, and we walked out.

"Oh, Rock Squared is next door!" Agnes cried. "Let's go, amigas!"

"Whatever," I sighed, and walked in

"Hi guys!" Darlene greeted. Zack, Cody and Tapeworm turned around.

They spotted me and my eyes averted to the ground. All eyes were on me. I could tell. Slowly, I looked up at Zack and into his eyes from across the room.

**Zack's POV**

Was that who I thought it was? I blinked twice.

"Max?" I asked, very, very confused. This was not, repeat not, NOT, the Max I knew.

Was she wearing makeup? And wow…her hair…and her outfit. Wow. _Pull yourself together, Zack!_

"No," she said confidently. "My name is Maxine." I approached her.

"What happened?" I asked, still confused and amazed. "You're…you're…"

"A girl?" she finished.

I was thinking more like gorgeous, pretty, amazing, but that's just me. Whoa, did I really just say that?

"Uh, yeah…" I said, still staring at her, lost for words.

Wow.

Out of nowhere, the guys from The Logans piled in, talking, then stopped when they saw us.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" one asked. I think his name was Michael.

"Practicing, now leave!" I commanded.

"This is our practice spot!" Chase argued. Anger bubbled up inside me when I suddenly remembered.

He was with Max…

…ine.

"Well, isn't that nice for you," I commented sarcastically. "We called dibs today, so ha!"

"Why don't we split the room?" Cody suggested.

"Fine," the two of us mumbled.

The two bands practiced until finally, Rock Squared couldn't handle the other band, so we headed to a different location.

The Logans suck. Like really.

And why "The Logans"? Was that Logan dude even in the band?

**Normal POV**

Dana, Nicole and Zoey arrived 10 minutes later at the ballroom. Zoey and Chase didn't make eye contact; they spoke no words to each other, barely any at all to anyone else.

Dana looked across the room and noticed Logan surrounded by three girls. Her eyes fumed with jealousy.

"Hey Cruz," he called. "Three dates already. How's your dating life going?"

"Shut up before I make you, Reese!" Dana screamed.

"Dana's got no dates…Dana's got no dates…" Logan mocked in a sing-song voice.

Dana clenched her fists. "I'm warning you…"

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Cruz?" he asked with a smirk. Dana smirked back, and ran out of the room.

Five minutes later, she came back in, five pieces of paper in her hand.

"What are those?" Logan asked slowly.

"Five phone numbers," Dana stated with a smirk. "First date is after practice with some guy named Daniel Roberts. Who's got no dates now?" Logan's mouth was agape as Dana rolled her eyes and picked up her guitar. "Let's practice."

"'Kay…uh…from the top." Chase ordered, distracted. _I need to fix things. But what to do?_

Dana started playing guitar, Nicole glided across her keyboard, Michael twirled his sticks before playing, Chase started strumming, too…but something was missing.

"Zoey?" Nicole yelled over the music. "Why aren't you singing?" The music stopped.

"Sorry," she apologized, but her mind was definitely somewhere else.

"Stay focused!" Chase commanded. Zoey turned to him, anger in her eyes.

"I'll stay focused if I want to!" she screamed at him.

"If you don't sing, you'll mess up the band and you know it!" Chase yelled.

"Uh oh spagettios!" Nicole commented. Dana gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Why are you so bossy?" Zoey demanded to know. "You're so annoying!"

"Well, maybe you should actually try to keep your head in the song instead of dreaming about your boyfriend!" Chase yelled, immediately regretting it. Michael and Dana gasped is surprise.

"Well maybe you should go yell at your girlfriend instead of me!" Zoey screamed.

Silence filled the air.

"What girlfriend?" he asked quietly.

The world was closing in; not a sound was heard. It was just Zoey and Chase, Chase a Zoey; glaring intensely.

Then, Zoey headed out. Away. Away from her friends, the band…and the boy she loved, with only two words said.

"I quit."

**Zoey's POV**

I thought that maybe yelling at him would make my feelings go away.

It didn't.

_How could he seriously be at the movies with Max, hug Max, yell at me, boss me around, and then have the nerve to ask "What girlfriend?" He knew perfectly well what I was talking about. Ugh. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._

Yet…I didn't.

I just wanted all this to be fixed right now. Was there such thing as a Get-Your-Best-Friend-Which-You-Just-Happen-To-Be-In-Love-With-To-Dump-His-Girlfriend-And-Fall-In-Love-With-You man?

Well, there should be, 'kay?

I stormed down the lobby, upset beyond words. Did I really just quit the band? There was no turning back now. I most likely just destroyed his whole "winning" plan. Too bad for him.

I saw Zack in the center of the lobby talking to some girls; probably bandmates.

I needed to end it with him. Now. I approached him from behind.

"Zack, I'm really sorry, but we're over. I just don't li – " I stopped. Was he even listening.

I gasped.

Was that MAX he was looking at?

I blinked twice. Whoa…she'd changed. Lots.

My heart broke into a million pieces when I saw the look he was giving her.

A loving look.

My heart broke into a million pieces. Not because Zack was giving her that look…

But because I had no one to give me that look.

Max noticed me and gasped. "Zoey!" Zack turned around, startled.

"Oh, I needed to talk to you!" he said, as if just remembering now. He pulled me aside. "'Kay…listen…I'm kinda in love with Maxine. So we're done. Sorry."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

I walked up millions of stairs before getting to my hotel room, and walked in after using my key.

List Of Things Wrong With My "Perfect" Love Life:

1) Chase and I fighting

2) Chase thinking I still have a boyfriend

3) Chase having a girlfriend

4) Chase's girlfriends being Max

5) Chase being in love with Max

6) Chase not being in love with me

Hey, notice a common subject?

**Dana's POV**

"Congrats, Chase." I sighed. "You lost us our singer and your dream girl." Seriously, did he thinking yelling at her would help?

Okay, I know, I was being a hypocrite, considering I can't live five minutes without screaming at that ego-maniac.

_Logan._

His name bombed through my head like something you couldn't ignore. He had this weird power over me. It even scared me sometimes. Weird, right?

"Thanks. That really helped." Chase grumbled.

Michael patted him on the back. "S'ok, man!"

"What are we gonna do without a singer?" Nicole wondered.

"Nicole, I think we should go convince her to come back." I suggested.

She brightened up. "Yeah!"

"Bye, guys!" we both said, and head out the doors.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We need you guys to practice!" Logan called. I turned around and glared.

"I'm sure you can call one of your people to fill in, pretty boy."

**A/N: -Yawns- I am EXHAUSTED. So, how did I do? How do you think convincing Zoey will go? Or Dana's date? And the contest is tomorrow, people. NOT GOOD.**

**I'm tired.**

**Review!:)**

**x Future Starlet 101 x**

**ps: If you were a little confused at the Max-Zack-Zoey part, you were supposed to be!**


	9. A Whole Mess Of Trouble

**Summary:** CrossFic Zoey 101 x The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael form a band and are invited to The Battle of the Bands at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet all the people at the Tipton? What friendships and romances will be formed? Which ones will be broken? They'd better look out, because Zack and Cody are double trouble! I'll let the pairings be a surprise!

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own either of the shows.

**IMPORTANT: **This story takes place for Zoey 101 in the middle of season 1, and has no relation to my other stories. It takes place after the episode Quinn's Date, so everything that happened before that did occur. And for The Suite Life, it takes place when they are thirteen, a year after the episode Band in Boston, okay? And everything that happened in all that time on the show happened in this story, okay? Okay…

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 9:**

**A Whole Mess Of Trouble**

**Nicole's POV**

"C'mon, Zoey, _please_?" I begged.

"No!" she shouted, folding her arms across her chest. She was sitting on the couch in our hotel room and being sooo stubborn.

"Zoe, stop the drama queen act. Now!" Dana demanded, looking like she was about to kill someone. Go figure. "Look, I know you're mad at Matthews, but come on! We're your friends, aren't we? You wanna let us down, too?"

Point for Dana!

Zoey sighed. "I'm sorry, you guys. I can't. He really hurt me, and I can't face him. Unfortunately doing y'all a favor means doing him a favor."

Point for Zoey.

"All you're doing is showing up and singing a song you now know by heart." Dana shot back. "You don't even have to talk to him or listen to him!" I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," I backed up.

Ooh, point for Dana!

"Ya I do!" Zoey defended. "He'll feel really bad, he'll see me, make up some stupid excuse to give me, and I don't want to forgive him! I want him to leave me alone and vice-versa."

Ack, point for Zoey.

"Why don't you just show up for the contest?" Dana suggested, crossing her arms. "And only when we're up. You'll show up, sing, and get the heck outta there."

"Very true," I nodded.

Another point for Dana!

"I don't wanna sing any of his stupid songs about Max or whoever! So, uh uh." Zoey said angrily.

Point for Brooks.

"It's not about Max, it's about y – " Dana stomped on my foot. "Owww! What was that for?" Ugh, now I had a foot stamp on my perfect, blue Converse from Dana's boots.

Minus half a point for destroying said shoes.

"Shh!" Dana hissed, then turned back to Zoey. "That's not the point, Zoey. Can't you just make a sacrifice for us? Remember when I came and played on your basketball team? Or when Nicole figured out how to get the pink panties on that statue during Prank Week?"

"You cut them in half, and staple them back together while on the statue." I repeated from memory.

"I know, you guys, and I'll do anything for you." Zoey began, and stood up. "But not this. I'm really, really upset and I don't want to have to face Zack, who just dumped me for Max, who transformed into a supermodel and stole Chase, who I…think…I might be…" She stopped. _Whoa_. Dana and I turned to each for a brief moment before we said at the same time,

"Might be what?"

She sighed. "Might be…" She turned angry. "Um, mad at!" We groaned, knowing that the other was hoping for a love confession.

Point for Zoey.

"C'mon, Nicole," Dana demanded. "Stop tallying points in your head and let's go down to rehearsal to see if the guys have thought of anything." _Wow, she's good_. "Plus, I have my date in 2 hours." I gave Zoey one more pleading look, but she shook her head.

Then, we shrugged and headed out the door.

**Chase's POV**

"Alright," Michael started. "So we've been talking for about 10 minutes and we've established that." He checked an imaginary clipboard. "We have no lead singer and…look at that! We're going to lose."

"With that attitude, we will!" Logan said, bored. They glared at me.

"Yes, yes, I know…it's blamed on the bushy-haired boy." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. And it wasn't as easy as it looked. Suddenly, Michael face lit up, as if he had a great idea…

Which, for the record, usually ended in disaster.

"Chase, where's your song portfolio?" he asked curiously.

"Um, nowhere…" I lied, trailing off, and glanced at the windowsill behind me.

He stepped forward. "Whatcha lookin' at, dude?"

"Outside," I lied again. "Oh yeah, it's fabulous out there…" He stepped sideways and I blocked him, and he stepped the other way, and I blocked him again. Then, Logan ran from behind and grabbed it.

"No! Not cool!" I yelled. I hated it when your roomies gang up on you. Logan handed the file to Michael and sat down in a chair, smirking.

"Well, my goodness," Michael mocked me, smiling. "Let's see what we've got here…" I groaned. "The categories are…Zoey, Nature, Life, Zoey 2, Zoey 3, Friends, Family, Zoey4, Zoey 5, Zoey 6, Z – "

"Okay, okay, okay!" I screamed. "Enough with the reading of Zoey categories, man! What, a guy can't spread out his writing material?"

"Well, I dunno about that, dude." Michael explained. "But all these sections are filled to the brim with paper…"

I glared. "Does your mouth come with an off button?" Michael ignored me, just looked through the latest Zoey section. He took out a song I wrote a few days ago "Mike, no! Put that segment of a tree back into the folder!"

He ignored me as I tried to grab it. "Dude, this song is way awesome!"

"Which one?" I groaned. He turned the paper to me and my eyes widened. "Man, that's the most obvious one!"

"And the best one," he added.

"Whatever!" I yelled. "The point is, why does it matter, anyways? We have no singer, remember?"

"Oh, I remember," Michael confirmed. "I also happen to remember that you starred in your own musical a year before the ladies came." I looked at him confused, then gasped in annoyance.

"Please don't say what I think you're gonna say!" I begged.

"Man, I'm sayin' it!" Michael exclaimed. "You should be our lead for the battle! Dana can take over lead guitarist! It's perfect!"

"No way!" I dismissed, gesturing like one of those umpires shouting 'out'!

"Look, man," Michael began. "This could be the only way to tell Zoey how you really feel; to make it up to her!"

"He's got a point, man." Logan shrugged.

I sighed. "I dunno."

Michael started talking again, "Look, you got yourself into a whole mess of trouble with a bunch of people. This could fix it all, Zoey knowing how you feel. And it's a pretty cool way to do it."

"Plus," Logan added. "If you don't, we're kicking you outta the band and room 36 back at PCA. So you'd better." He gave me a warning look. I sighed again.

"Okay," I confirmed. "I'll do it."

"Yes!" Logan and Michael started cheering and dancing around.

Nicole and Dana entered the room unnoticed.

"Wow, you're even more of a loser than I thought you were," Dana remarked. "And that's saying a lot." Michael burst out laughing as Logan grumbled some kind of comment and sat down.

"Any luck with Zoey?" I questioned hopefully.

"No, sorry." Nicole apologized. "She's not coming back because _someone_ – " She glared at Chase. "really upset her."

"Forget all that," Michael interrupted. "We have a new game plan. Dana's gonna take over lead guitar, and Chase is gonna sing this." He showed them the song and they "awed."

"That's such a great song," Nicole gushed. "Don't you guys love it? I love it."

"Michael, why must you show everyone my songs?" I whined, snatching it from them.

"I didn't know you could sing." Nicole pointed out, smiling.

"He's pretty good, too." Michael said triumphantly.

"Really?" Nicole asked.

"Uh huh." Michael confirmed.

"Wow, that's – "

"Okay, okay, we've established I'm an amazing singer!" I interrupted. "Now, let's practice!"

**Normal POV**

"That was pretty mean what you just did to Zoey…" Maxine pointed out.

"Not really," he shrugged. "So…I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" Maxine said curiously.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked confidently.

Maxine's heart sped up rapidly. _Did he say what I just thought he said?_

"Sure," she heard herself say, and smiled.

"G-great," he said happily. "So, where would you like to go, miss Maxine? I guess if you wanna go to that weird Chic Flick or…"

All of a sudden, Max felt like she was hit in the stomach with a football. Because she realized what was happening…

Zack was falling in love with her, alright…

But it was the wrong her.

_It's not fair! _She screamed inside her head. _I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I talked myself into changing myself!_

"Actually, you know what?" Max said, feeling like she was about to cry. "I don't think that's such a good idea…" She started running.

She heard him calling her name, but ignored him. She didn't want to be Maxine anymore. The only reason she did was because that was what Zack wanted her to be.

_Stupid Maxine. _She thought sadly as she closed the elevator. _Why couldn't Zack just love me? Great, now I'm jealous of myself._

She was all mixed up inside. In truth, she didn't know who she was anymore.

**A/N: Hi, sorry if the Max(ine)-Zack part was rushed. I had some problems writing it… Anyways, how'd I do? Not feeling well, don't feel like writing anymore.**

**Review, por favor?**

**x Future Starlet 101 x**

**Oh, PS: Dana's date? NEXT CHAPTER. Sorry!**


	10. Because

**Summary:** CrossFic Zoey 101 x The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael form a band and are invited to The Battle of the Bands at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet all the people at the Tipton? What friendships and romances will be formed? Which ones will be broken? They'd better look out, because Zack and Cody are double trouble! I'll let the pairings be a surprise!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own either of the shows.

**IMPORTANT: **This story takes place for Zoey 101 in the middle of season 1, and has no relation to my other stories. It takes place after the episode Quinn's Date, so everything that happened before that did occur. And for The Suite Life, it takes place when they are thirteen, a year after the episode Band in Boston, okay? And everything that happened in all that time on the show happened in this story, okay? Okay…

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 10:**

**Because**

**Dana's POV**

"Well, if you excuse me, I have a date." I smirked at Logan. You should've seen his face; it was priceless!

I rolled my eyes, notifying him that I am aware of his patheticness and continued out the door.

_Where was I supposed to meet Daniel again?_ I wandered through the hallways and rooms of the Tipton. This was not PCA.

In other words, didn't know my way around. _Wonderful_.

"Dana?" I turned around.

"Oh, hey Daniel." I smiled, trying to be nice, but for some reason, I didn't really feel like going on a date.

**_Because of Logan…_**

_Wait, no! What am I thinking? I need to chill. _"I was just looking for you!"

"Well, you found me." He shrugged and smiled. I know I wasn't the kind of girl to care that much, but Daniel was pretty cute. He had dark brown, shaggy hair and bright green eyes, sort of like Chase's. Not that I thought Chase was cute, that's more of Zoey's department, but still. "Ready to go?"

"If you can handle it." I smirked. I started walking. "So, where are we going?"

"I guess that Tipton restaurant." He shrugged. "You hungry?"

My stomach grumbled. "Take a guess…" He laughed and we walked into the restaurant.

I mad with red hair and weird-looking glasses rounded a corner and approached us. "Hello, I'm Patrick, I will be your waiter this evening."

"Okay then," I said.

"I made reservations," Daniel pointed out.

"I betcha did," Patrick said fake-enthusiastically, and takes a Tipton notepad out of his jacket. "Name?"

"Daniel Roberts."

"Follow me," He led us to a two-person table outside. "I'll be a moment. Here's your menu." He handed a menu to Daniel. "And here's – " He started laughing hysterically. "Your womenu!" He bursted into laughter and we just stare/ He cleared his throat and walked away.

"What a psycho." Daniel mumbled.

"Couldn't agree more," I shrugged.

_This isn't so bad. _I thought to myself. _It's a nice place. Ugh, I bet Logan would call this place cheap. He's so aggravating. Seriously, he knows just how to get under my skin and – _

"Uh, Dana?" _Oh, dang. Was he talking? At least he doesn't talk as much as Logan…_

"Sprry, what?" I asked.

"I said, so what do you like to do?"

"Oh," I answered. "I can play basketball pretty well. Actually, I'm \freakishly awesome."

"Oh, yeah?" he seemed interested.

"Yeah," I smirked. "Except, there's this guy Logan who's so sexist. He's always trying to outdo me just because I'm a girl. Ugh, I _hate_ him."

"Oh, that's – "

"Yeah, and he's always smirking at me like a moron and asking if I wanna make out. It's like he has no respect for anyone."

"That's gotta be – "

"And you know what else?" I fumed. "He's always taking pictures of himself. It's so annoying! And he's – " _Why are you talking about him so much, Dana? Stop! _"He's so pig-like and egotistical and evil and – "

"Okay, will you stop?" he asked, a little annoyed. "Look. Obviously, you like this Logan dude more than me, so I'm out…" He headed away before I could say anything else.

_What just happened?_

The answer ran through my mind like a tornado.

_Logan got to me without even trying…_

**Normal POV**

Max entered her hotel room after taking a long walk, which evidently didn't help at all. She checked the clock. _10:47 PM_. She looked around the room. The pullout bed was not pulled out and the cot was still folded up, which meant that Dana and Nicole were still out on their dates. She walked towards the back and pushed the door open.

Zoey was lying awake in bed. Max could tell but she said absolutely nothing was she crossed the room into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she walked out, her pajamas on and her teeth brushed, and crawled into bed. It was dark; she could barely see the ceiling.

Her heart was about to burst in her chest.

So was Zoey's…

But because of different people.

There was a long, awful silence between the two girls.

Zoey didn't have anything to say to her. _She's probably dating Chase to get back at me for dating Zack. But she doesn't realize she has both their hearts._

Max couldn't take it anymore; she needed to talk to someone. "Zoey?" Silence. "Zoey?"

Zoey gave in, but not that much. "What?"

"I'm sorry about the whole thing with Zack."

"It's fine…" Zoey mumbled sadly. "I don't care. I don't even like him anymore."

Max became confused. "Since when?"

There was another pause, then…

"Since I saw the way he looked at you." There was another long pause. There seremed to be many of those.

"He wasn't even looking at me that way…" Max sighed. "I'm an idiot. I thought if I changed the way I looked it would make Zack like me. Well, yeah, it worked, but in the wrong way…"

"Yeah, I guess it – " Zoey stopped. "Wait. Why would you want Zack to like you? You have Chase."

Max's eyes narrowed in the dark. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

"You and Chase…" she sighed. "You know, dating…" Max's eyes widened.

"Zoey, I'm not dating Chase!" she laughed. "We accidentally ran into each other at the movies 'cause we were sulking about you and Zack dating.": Then, she covered her mouth. _Oops._

"What would Chase be sulking about?" Zoey wondered.

"Dude, open your eyes!" she whispered-screamed. "He loves you!"

"Sorry, but I don't think so." She sighed.

"He told me so."

"I still don't know." Zoey said sadly. "My mind's all jumbled."

"Tell me about it." Max agreed. "By the way…I quit To The Maximum from the competition."

"Why?" Zoey seemed surprised.

"Nothing," Max answered. "Everything." Zoey nodded, staring up at the ceiling. "You know," Zoey sat up. "We should go to the competition together tomorrow. It'll make us feel better."

"I don't know if I can face Chase…" she sighed.

"One, that rhymed." Max told her. She laughed a little. "And two, sometimes, you just gotta jump in and forget what might happen when you do."

On that note, the two girls fell asleep, a hollow feeling in their hearts.

Because someone was missing.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short!:( I'm tired, so cya! Review!**

**x Future Starlet 101 x**


	11. Why Don't You Tell Her?

**Summary:** CrossFic Zoey 101 x The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael form a band and are invited to The Battle of the Bands at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet all the people at the Tipton? What friendships and romances will be formed? Which ones will be broken? They'd better look out, because Zack and Cody are double trouble! I'll let the pairings be a surprise!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own either of the shows, or any songs. I own Split Elbow's song, though. LOL.

**IMPORTANT: **This story takes place for Zoey 101 in the middle of season 1, and has no relation to my other stories. It takes place after the episode Quinn's Date, so everything that happened before that did occur. And for The Suite Life, it takes place when they are thirteen, a year after the episode Band in Boston, okay? And everything that happened in all that time on the show happened in this story, okay? Okay…

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 11:**

**Why Don't You Tell Her?**

**Dana's POV**

"So, he just left?" Nicole asked again. _Ugh, how many times do I need to tell Little Miss Peppy the same thing? Yes! He left, just like that._

"Yeah," I told her, resting my head in my hands. It was late when we both got back from our dates, and now we were sitting on our beds talking. I was too angry and confused to sleep anyway.

Did I really talk about to egomaniac that much? Well, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He was just so annoying, you couldn't not talk about him. Right?

Say 'right' or I'll punch your face off.

"That's soooo mean." She commented. "You were all upset, and he just left you there." Patrick also made me pay the bill, but I decided to leave that out. My rep was already shattered enough, thank you very much.

"Face it, Nicole." I told her. "Wherever I go, whatever I do, Logan's there, destroying it."

"But why?" she questioned. "Why is he always there?" I bit my lip. I didn't know. Or maybe I did. But that didn't mean I was going to say anything. So, whatever, Nicole, go away. Suddenly, she gasped. "I GOT IT!"

I sighed. "Humor me."

She gave me a knowing look. "You love him, don't you?" I started laughing hysterically.

_Me, Dana Cruz, being in love with…Logan?_

"Good one, Nicole, I never knew you were that funny." I laughed, laying back in bed.

"I'm serious." She told me. "Think about it. Why else would he be on your mind so much? Even on a date with another guy. Face it, D. You love him so much you can't handle it, so you deny it!" She seemed excited with her discovery.

"That's kinda ridiculous…" I said, but –stupid mind- I couldn't help but think about what she said.

And that maybe…

She was right…

This thought scared the hell out of me, and I closed my eyes tightly. All I could see was Logan's face, Logan's smirk. Logan.

_Why is he everywhere?_ I screamed in my mind. _Why does he get to me like no one else does? Why?_

The realization hit me like a speeding car. Nicole was right. She was right.

_I love Logan._

_Oh, crap._

**Logan's POV**

_I couldn't go through with it._

Yeah, I know. I was Logan Reese. I never backed down or gave in. But I couldn't do it.

_Which is ridiculous._

Never in my life had I not gone through with a date. Ever. Seriously. That nerd Miles from PCA recorded all of it.

_What made this date different? Gwen was hot, sexy, nice…_

Dana kept being brought into my mind. When I was walking with her, when I met her at her door…I just couldn't go through with it. It wasn't fair.

_When did I become so weak?_

I knew the answer, but come on, there was no way. It was the only answer, but it couldn't be true, so whatever, not believing it.

I asked my roomies what they thought. Here was what they said:

Michael: "Dude, you're freakishly in love with her. Now, go away, you woke me up from a dream about potato chip land!"

Chase: "No offense, but I've got my own problems. Talk to me when ya know how to make Zoey forgive me."

Tapeworm: "Did you know that socks can also double as refrigerators?" (That one I'm not so sure about…)

_Maybe I do love her, though._

Whoa, what was I thinking? Of course I did _not_.

_Okay. Then think of another reason why you'd scream, 'I can't do this,' to a hot girl and run away, Dana on your mind?_

I groaned, wishing my conscience would shut up.

**_The next day…COMPETITION DAY…_**

**Normal POV**

Almost no one wanted to get up and face the day.

The last thing Zoey wanted to do was face Chase. That fight really messed everything up, and it really was her fault for dating Zack in the first place. Plus, what if Max was right? How would Chase ever forgive her?

Dana knew now. She couldn't live in denial anymore, or it would tear her apart. She was afraid to face him now, afraid to tell him the reason she couldn't go on any of her dates was him. Which was mind blowing. Dana Cruz _never_ got scared.

Max was the bravest of the girls. She knew that she had to face Zack and the band at some point. She had classes with all of them. But deep down, she was terrified. Deep down, a part of Maxine really was there. Which was what forced Max to wear girly clothes and makeup today, too.

Nicole was afraid for all her friends, and felt oh, so lucky to not have boy troubles like they did.

Chase just wanted to go back in time and fix all of this. Zoey thought he had a girlfriend. He was going to sing the most mushy song ever to her today. He finally had a plan to finally tell her what he wanted to tell her since the day he met her. The only question was, would he go through with it?

Logan was about to have is ego majorly bruised. Why? He had to tell Dana he couldn't go through with any of his dates. He would be forever ridiculed and he knew it. But maybe Michael was right. Maybe he did love her. And maybe it was worth it. Or maybe he needed more hair gel…

Tapeworm had no fears. Just people who feared him.

Zack was lost in a wave of confusion. Why did Maxine run away like that? He thought they were getting along great. Surprise took him over as he remembered that Maxine was Max. Why did he keep forgetting that? What scared him was that…if he liked Maxine…did that mean he loved _Max_ too?

Cody had a peaceful sleep, as well as Michael.

But they all knew something big was going to happen today.

* * *

"Good morning, Tipton, and welcome to the 3rd Annual Battle Of The Bands competition! My name is Carey Martin, and I'll be MCing this year! Isn't that going to be oodles of fun?" Everyone clapped.

"Dude, isn't that your mom?" Tapeworm asked Zack.

"Um, no." Zack shrugged. "No idea who that woman is!" Carey introduced the first band, Split Elbow, and walked offstage.

"Aww, look, it's my little men, all ready for their little rock performance!" she cooed, then they stared. "Oh, Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to embarrass you." She headed away.

Cody sat back and listened to Split Elbow's lyrics

_"I got a split elbow_

_Don't know how_

_Split elbow_

_Someone save me now…"_

"That's just a tad creepy," Cody turned to his girlfriend Nicole.

"Yeah," she scrunched up her nose. "I don't even want to know what they mean by a split elbow…"

"They sound pretty good," Dana commented. "Besides the lyrics. You sure we have it down?" She directed this direction towards Chase. "Chase?"

"Chase is on Neptune." Michael told Dana. She nodded and smiled in understanding. Logan suddenly rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late, people, I – " He stopped when he saw Dana, and looked like he was about the say something but didn't.

"Um, how'd your…date go?" Dana asked, pretending she didn't care.

"Oh, um." He tried to think of an excuse fast. "I, uh, felt bad for playing them so I, uh, cancelled…them. You?"

Dana was utterly shocked. _Why would Logan cancel a date? That's kinda weird. But he is Loga. So he's weird. God, now I sound like Nicole! _"Oh, s-same here." She put on her best confident face.

"So, the bet's off?" he asked.

"Um…yeah, ok." Dana answered. They was an awkward pause until Carey Martin's voice broke through it.

"Next up is a band that really knows how to rock out!" Zack and Cody groaned as their mom said this. "They are the winners of last year's battle and will be performing their signature song, _School's Out_! Give it up for Rock Squared!"

**Zack's POV**

"That's us! That's us!: Tapeworm cried, picking up his drumsticks.

"I heard!" I argued. "Come on, Cody!" Cody jumped up, startled, and grabbed his keyboard and they ran on stage. He was probably occupied by his little girlfriend or something. Who knew? Who cared?

I walked onstage and the bright light immediately took over my vision. As my eyes adjusted, I was able to see almost all the audience. The cheering continued as we started to play. I started singing, of course.

**_"I missed the bus as it came around,_**

_**And durin' gym class, my pants fell down**_

**_Looked in my locker, couldn't find my books._**

_**And now all the teachers give me dirty looks.**_

_**Came around with my backpack on. **_

_**Then hittin' the books till the crack of dawn…"**_

I looked at all the people in the audience. They were cheering and looked like they liked the song. Maybe we did have a shot. Forget The Logans. We –

Wait. Was that Max? In the audience?

Panic swept through me. She was watching! _Calm down Zack…just chill. It's no big deal…_

"I stare at the…the" _What are those words?! Think think!_ "Clock and wait…wait for…" Cody and Tapeworm were mouthing things to me, but I couldn't see. All I could see or think of was Max, watching me, angry, maybe hating it…

The mic squeaked and everyone started talking at once. Tapeworm suddenly started singing, probably trying to fix my massive mistake.

"School's out! Let's Rock and roll! School's out! Gonna lose con – " They started booing. He sounded like a donkey! I felt like I was about to kill myself. I screwed us up!

I quickly ran off the stage and out the door before anyone could ask my anything.

On my way out, I passed by Max, who didn't even look my way.

**Normal POV**

Carey quickly made her way on stage and screamed into the mic quickly. "That was great, next up is The Logans, they're newcomers, bye!" She ran off and tried to exit to find Zack but Max stopped her.

"May I?' Max asked her.

Carey stepped back. "Of course, I'm sure you'll be better at it anyway." Carey said to her. "By the way, you look very pretty!"

"Thanks, Ms. Martin." Max thanked her, and ran out the door.

The Logans entered the stage and the crowd cheered wildly.

Chase scanned the audience for a familiar blonde hairstyle and brown eyes. Sure enough, there was Zoey close to the back, but still visible. She quickly looked at him, then looked away. He gulped. _This is it, Chase…This is it. Just pretend you're talking to her._

The intro began to play. It contained soft, guitar strumming, coming from him and Dana. Then, Chase began to sing. **(A/N: In this song, the parenthesis are Dana, Michael and Nicole singing)**

"**_We're the best of friends_**

_**And we share our secrets**_

**_She knows everything, that is on my mind, ohh_**"

Zoey was confused. _Wait a sec…who is this about? It can't be Max…who's this 'best friend' I've never heard of? And what does she know that I don't?_

**_"Lately something's changed_**

_**  
As I lie awake in my bed**_

_**  
A voice here inside my head**_

**_  
Softly says"_**

_Lately? _Zoey asked herself. _Who has he seen lately? Does he actually like Max? Was she lying?_

_**"Why don't you kiss her**_

_**Why don't you tell her**_

_**  
Why don't you let her see**_

_**  
The feelings that you hide**_

_**  
'Cause she'll never know**_

_**  
If you never show**_

**_  
The way you feel inside"_**

_Okay…wait a minute…Hidden feelings? If he had feelings for Max, they weren't hidden. So who…?_

_**"Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move**_

_**  
Just a touch and we**_

**_  
Could cross the line"_**

_First move? But…he…and…but…then who…? _Realization hit Zoey like lightning. The song wasn't about Max. It wasn't about some girl.

It was about her.

_So, Chase loves me? _She was so excited, but also afraid. That maybe he wrote this song a while ago, and it no longer applied to the present.

Maybe she had messed up everything…

_**"Everytime she's near**_

_**  
I wanna never let her go**_

_**  
Confess to her what my heart knows**_

_**  
Hold her close"**_

_Wow. I can't believe it._

_**"Why don't you kiss her**_

_**  
Why don't you tell her**_

_**  
Why don't you let her see**_

_**  
The feelings that you hide**_

_**  
'Cause she'll never know**_

_**  
If you never show**_

_**  
The way you feel inside**_

__

What would you say

_**  
I wonder would she just turn away**_

_**  
Or would she promise me**_

_**  
That she's here to stay**_

_**  
It hurts me to wait**_

_**  
I keep asking myself"**_

To Zoey, everyone else disappeared. The audience, her other friends in the band, everyone. Her eyes connected with Chase's as she watched in amazement.

Chase inwardly took a deep breath. This was it. The song was almost over. The dream or nightmare was almost a reality.

_**"Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)**_

_**  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)**_

_**  
Why don't you let her see**_

_**  
The feelings that you hide**_

_**  
'Cause she'll never know**_

_**  
If you never show**_

_**  
The way you feel inside...**_

__

Why don't you kiss her?"

Chase couldn't looked at Zoey anymore. Her expression was unreadable from the stage. But he could tell she understood. Or at least he thought so. Everyone started cheering wildly again, but Chase wasn't paying attention to any of it as Zoey redirected her eyes.

Michael patted Chase on the shoulder. "You did good, man. You did good."

And before he knew it, he was backstage. The gang sat in almost silence, listening to their competition.

Finally, all 10 bands had played, and it was time for the results. Carey appeared back on stage, a slip of paper in hand.

"You all did great, but I'm afraid that in competition, there's only one winner." She began. "And this year, that winner is…"…

* * *

Zack found himself outside in the back of The Tipton where he's never been before. In a garden. Usually he thought gardens were girly, but he didn't really care right now. He walked along the cobbled stoned path and found a bench and sat down.

_What's wrong with you? _He scolded himself. _You screwed up the entire band! We'll never win now and it's all your fault! What happened? I'm such an idiot. How could I freeze up like that? Why did I?_

Suddenly, he heard someone walking up the path from behind him. "Um, hey."

He froze as the answer flew through his mind.

_Max._

**A/N: There's one more chapter after this! Wow, right? Anyway, hope you liked this one. It rained a lot where I live today and there were floods, so school was closed. Yay! –crosses fingers for another Rain Day-. Review please!**

**ColorsOfTheSky101**

**Oh, and if you haven't heard the song Chase sang, you should. It fits his situation SO well. It's Why Don't You Kiss Her, by Jesse McCartney.**


	12. Finally

**Summary:** CrossFic Zoey 101 x The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Zoey, Chase, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael form a band and are invited to The Battle of the Bands at the Tipton Hotel. What happens when they meet all the people at the Tipton? What friendships and romances will be formed? Which ones will be broken? They'd better look out, because Zack and Cody are double trouble! I'll let the pairings be a surprise!

**A/N:** This chapter's dedicated to Peanut 101 for being a great reader:)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own either of the shows, or any songs.

**IMPORTANT: **This story takes place for Zoey 101 in the middle of season 1, and has no relation to my other stories. It takes place after the episode Quinn's Date, so everything that happened before that did occur. And for The Suite Life, it takes place when they are thirteen, a year after the episode Band in Boston, okay? And everything that happened in all that time on the show happened in this story, okay? Okay…

**Double Trouble**

**Chapter 12:**

**Finally**

**Normal POV**

Zack was speechless. For once, he had absolutely nothing to say.

"This is where you say 'Hi'…" Max reminded him, tucking a strand of her curly hair behind her ear.

"Oh, r-right." Zack stuttered. _Pull yourself together, dude!_ "Hey."

Max took a seat next to him. "So…that was…um…an interesting ending to your performance…"

"Yeah," Zack answered. "Interesting."

Silence filled the garden, and Max watched the trees sway back and forth slightly, and her eyes followed the butterflies landing from flower to flower. _Say something Zack…please._

All this time, Max let what people said get the best of her. But just then, she realized that…why would she want to be accepted by them anyway? After all, they picked on her in the first place.

Neither of them could take the torturing silence anymore. They turned to each other. "I'm sorry!"

They stared at each other, confused.

"You're sorry?" Max asked, surprised. "What're you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I dated Zoey and rubbed it in your face. I'm sorry I asked you out when I wasn't sure if I liked you." Zack couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. Max looked into his eyes.

"Liked me?" she asked, a smile forming.

"What're you sorry for?" Zack covered quickly. Max sighed. What wasn't she sorry for?

"I'm sorry for quitting the band." She told him. "and yelling at you, and running out on you."

"Yeah, what was that about?" Zack asked curiously. Max glanced up nervously.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted you to…to…" she stopped, afraid to continue. This could be it. She could finally know exactly how Zack felt about her.

_But is it worth it if he doesn't feel the same? _She desperately wished for her shelter; her baseball hat, which was in her purse she was currently carrying, but knew that she couldn't hide anymore.

"To what?" Zack stomach began to feel strange. Was he sick? Was he dying?

No…he was nervous.

"I want you to like me for me!" Max suddenly blurted out. "I wanted you to fall in love with the real Max, just like I fell in love with you a long, long time ago. There…" Her eyes cast downward. "I said it."

"But…" Zack's mind was spinning. _Did she just say she loved me? Did Max just say she loved me? The Max who I play basketball with everyday? The Max that I go to baseball games with and doesn't care if she gets dirty? The Max that I met when I first came to Boston? _"I do."

"What?" Max's eyes widened.

"I said I do."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." He smiled, and she smiled back.

"Then prove it then." She challenged.

"Okay, I will!" he took her challenge and leaned in to kiss her. She noticed this.

"Hold that thought," she said to him. She took her hair in her hands and messed it up until it was straight again and no longer curly. She took her fingers and wiped her lip gloss and eye shadow off her face, and lastly, put her baseball hat on her head.

Zack was astounded to see that she looked just as beautiful as she did previously. "Well?"

"That's better," he joked, and closed the space between them.

* * *

"And the winner is…" The whole room was silent as Carey announced the winner. "The Logans!"

A wild cheer broke out in the crowd and Dana, Logan, Michael and Nicole ran onstage, jumping up and down and high-fiving each other.

"Yeah, we won!" Michael pounded his fist in the air. Nicole was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Whoooo!" Dana screamed, and high-fived Michael. "Wait a sec, where's Chase?"

Michael looked all around him. "I dunno. Maybe he's nervous about Zoey?"

* * *

_Where's Chase? _Zoey thought, as she sat in the audience. She needed to talk to him. Now, before it was too late. She crept out of her seat and made an exit as Dana and the gang got their awards.

* * *

"Congratulations, Logans!" Carey congratulated through the microphone. She handed them each a trophy and a record deal contract.

"We're gonna be famous! We're gonna be famous!" Nicole sing-songed. They all waved and bounced offstage, and led to the ballroom, where an after-party had been set up by the Tipton staff.

"This is slick, man." Michael commented to Logan. And he was right. The ballroom had about ten round tables with lace tablecloth and an assortment of silverware and food. The centerpieces were purple roses and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. On the entire left wall of the room was a buffet, where chef stood at each section waiting to serve the bands.

"Welp, what are we waiting for?" Nicole asked cheerily.

"Chase." Dana answered. "Where is that bushy-haired freak?"

"He'll come," Michael looked longingly at the food. "Meanwhile, let's eat! They'd better have potato chips!"

"Potato chips at a buffet?" Dana questioned, and eyebrow raised.

"Of course," Michael said, staring at her as if it was obvious. "Oh, guys, there's a table!"

Michael ran over to an open table with six seats, everyone else on his tail. Michael sat down, with Nicole next to him, then Dana and Logan.

There was an awkward silence as Michael and Nicole glanced at Dana and Logan. "Did something happen with you guys?" Nicole asked.

"No!" they both said angrily at the same time.

"Oh." Nicole leaned in to Michael. "Mike, they're not fighting."

"Should we call an ambulance or something?" Michael whispered back. Nicole shook her head.

"Let's leave." She suggested, starting to understand **(A/N: wow)**. "Bye guys!"

"Wait, Nicole!" Dana screamed, standing up. "You better get back here or you'll wake up underwater tomorrow!" Nicole and Michael kept running. "I know where you live, Bristow." She was about to chase after her brunette friend when Logan stopped her. She turned and glared. "What?"

"I need to ask you something." He said. She sat down, feeling somewhat nervous. "Not that I care or anything, but…was there any other reason you ended up not going on your dates?"

"No." she snapped, half-heartily. "You?"

"Pfft, me? No way, babe." He boasted.

She glared. "Don't call me that."

There was a long silence. With every second, the nervous feeling in Dana's stomach increased.

_This is ridiculous. _She thought angrily. _I never get nervous. Why can't I just shake this and get over him?_

She looked over at him, and he looked lost in thought, too.

Looking at him, she realized that it couldn't go on like this. That she couldn't live in this world behind a wall and in denial…

_Because love just breaks it down over and over again._

She took a deep breath. "Logan?" Logan looked up, shocked at how vulnerable her voice was.

"Uh…yeah?"

"I, um, well…" she cleared her throat, which at the moment, was extremely dry. "I actually went on my date. Did you?"

"No, actually…" his voice trailed off.

"So, that means I win, right?" Dana asked nervously. "So you have to do something of my choice."

"Uh…I guess….that's true…." Logan mumbled.

_No more hiding. _Dana thought. "Well…"

"Spit it out, Cruz."

"I want you to kiss me." She said slowly. "Right now."

So he did.

* * *

Chase ran his hand through his hair. _I blew it. I totally, completely blew it._

He was sitting outside the Tipton. He hadn't even bothered going back to his room, hence the fact that his guitar was still in his hands. He just couldn't face her.

He'd been in love with her ever since they met, and his love got stronger by the minute. Sure, there was the possibility that she loved him, but…

_What if she doesn't? Where would I go from there? What would I do, because there's no way on this Earth I could get over her._

He would crash into a million flagpoles if it made her laugh and smile every time.

He sighed, completely lost, and picked up the one thing he knew; his guitar, and began to strum.

Meanwhile, he didn't realize that Zoey, who had been looking everywhere for him, had just walked out of the building and spotted him.

Chase began to sing. "_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?_

_'Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside._"

"That's a really great song," Zoey said, making him jump a million feet in the air. "Sorry, did I scare ya?"

"Please. Me scared? You're so wrong." He said jokingly. "You're talking to me now?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm a figment of your imagination." He laughed. "Why wouldn't I talk to you? You're my best friend; I can't stay mad at you for long."

"'Kay, that's good." He nodded. "So, how are things with Zack?" He had to know.

"Oh." Her face saddened a little. "We broke up." Chase was happy about that, yet guilty at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he said, not really knowing what to say.

"It's fine, I actually really don't care all that much." Zoey explained. "So you never went out with Max, did you?"

Chase shook his head. "No way. I don't even know her."

"So I guess I got mad at you over nothing…" Zoey sighed, feeling guilty. "Sorry."

"It's fine, but…" Chase took a risk. "Why were you so mad that I was dating Max?"

"Dunno." She shrugged, but she knew all too well. "Why were you do mad that U was dating Zack?"

"Dunno," Chase joked. "So, friends?" he put out his hand.

"Of course," she smiled and grasped his hand, shaking it. "So, I have a comment and a question."

"Shoot," Chase said, not realizing he was still holding her hand.

"One, you can um, stop holding my hand, you know, if ya want." She laughed. He let go and blushed a little.

"Oh, ha." He pretended to shrug it off. "So, your question?"

"Right." Zoey's stomach began to fill with butterflies. She was nervous. She'd always been sure about everything in her life. This was the one thing that she wasn't. "Who was your song about?"

Chase froze at the question. _What do I say?_

"A girl," he managed to spit out.

"Yeah, I got that part." Zoey laughed. "Seriously, who?"

"Well, there's this girl I like," Chase started to explain. "She's smart, beautiful, clever and funny. I've only known her a year but it feels like I've known her my entire life."

"Oh," Zoey's face dropped a bit. "She sounds great."

"Yeah, I bet you and her would get along really well."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," Chase wasn't so nervous anymore. "She's you."

Zoey's mouth dropped open in utter shock and happiness. Then she smiled and began to sing,

_"Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her? Why don't you let her see the feelings that you hide?" Chase was feeling on top of the world. "'Cause she'll never know, if you never show, the way you feel inside…"_

So he told her. And kissed her. And she finally knew.

_Finally…_

**A/N: Welp, that's the end! But hey, do you guys want me to write an Epilogue because I had some ideas for it. Anyways, thanks for being great reviewers and sticking with the story. Much love to:** **SnowCharms,****XxPrincessBooxX, girliegurl, xRko-lil-princess-Fayex, Peanut 101, larabaybee, PoP LoCK 'ND DRoP iT, Tough Girls Don't Cry, WanderingWish, Smallvillecrazy, caligrl497Xx, Tohru xXx Seraphina xX, Hybrid Speed.**

**Review, foo.**

**ColorsOfTheSky101**


End file.
